Amelioration
by wekillthelights
Summary: Would I sacrifice a girl's life to save a dying planet? Yes, I would. Am I proud of that fact? No. But I would kill a thousand Colettes if it meant my home would live a thousand more years. (OC insert, telling you now.)
1. You Have Arrived

**Hello. **

**Welcome to my story. Originally this was going to be a self-insert duo with two characters, one I write and one my sister writes. But then we grew up, she went to college, and the thing died. It somehow turned into this (though nothing is the same except the protagonist has black hair), and this is definitely NOT a self-insert. Self-inserts are purely fun and unrealistic, and I choose to approach this as a writing exercise. It is an OC-insert, because I found that there was no way to do exactly what I wanted if it was supposed to be "me" in there. **

**Just up front: absolutely no OC/canon pairings, I promise. I have nothing against them; they're refreshing at times. I just don't think it's going to work where this story is going.**

**EDIT (1-3): Whoops! I was reading through it and completely forgot that Raine didn't introduce herself until the end, yet somehow the character knows her name . . . ? Well, that's fixed.**

**EDIT (5-22): Well . . . some things just had to be changed. I realize its probably pretty annoying to some people (don't publish it unless it's finished!), but as I said, this story started off as something different. Chapter 1 used to be chapters 1-3, and I had to change a lot of details to make it fit what I was going for. So . . . sorry, for it being sloppy and unfinished. Trust me, I hate it too.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Then I rubbed them some more. _This_ is Iselia? It was. . . thriving, to say the least. Well, compared to other cities. As basically the only stock for the human ranch north of here, I would have expected the population to have been decimated over the years. But, no.

Apparently my presence was offending the "town watchman" at the front gate, because he walked forward, trying to be menacing, wielding nothing but a pitchfork and a metal bowl that would probably see more action if it was used in baking. He came at me with that pitchfork and I am not ashamed to admit I jabbed him (gently) with the butt of my _kaitur_. (Unfortunately, it was a weapon used mainly by Desians, female Desians. It resembles a spear, except it can be used for slashing, like a sword, and stabbing.) He fell backwards on his butt with a startled expression, and it wasn't long before more people ran over. I berated myself for being stupid, before letting my _kaitur_ hang loose and non-threatening by my side. But I shifted my weight evenly. Just in case.

"What's going on here?" Came a gruff voice in front of me. Or, that's what I assumed he said. I'd heard about Iselia's language gap before, but goddessdamn! Huffing and puffing his way to the front, I guessed that it was the town leader, face red with exertion. And he was _fat._ Fat, while the rest of the planet was starving to death. I guess this is the reward for hosting the Chosen. Then I berated myself again. That's my problem, being unnecessarily mean and snappish to people I haven't even met.

"This woman violently attacked Moreau as he was coming forward to meet her," claimed _another_ fat woman hotly, pointing her finger at me. Again, I assume she said this. Her accent was probably worse than mine. I growled mentally. It was exhaustion making me tired. I'd followed a pilgrimage from Palmacosta to Izoold, and then a caravan from Triet to the House of Salvation. But it was still a tiring journey. I had to make it here in time for the Chosen's journey; while I had, with five months to spare, I was still twitchy from traveling at non-stop every day for the last five months.

But still I felt offended. "Maybe I overreacted -" I began. I did overreact.

"You could have killed him!" she shrieked, and the others seemed to agree with her. Moreau, by this time, was perfectly fine and standing up on his own two feet.

"He came at me with that thing!" I snapped, stepping forward. "And he's perfectly fine." The people glowered, and gave me a collective stare that cooled my anger a bit and forced me back. Keep it cool . . . .

"Indeed." Came a cool, yet quiet voice that seemed to rise above the others. They parted to reveal . . . a half-elf? In this village, this close to the Chosen? A couple teenagers and a few small children were trailing behind her. I glanced to the west. The sun was almost setting, so I guess the children had finished on the fields.

"Miss Sage, you can't be sure he's fine without making an examination! Why, she could have punctured a lung!" cried the same fat townslady.

Punctured a lung? Seriously?

At that, I snorted. "If I'd punctured a lung, you'd know it by now. Besides, I couldn't have pierced the lung without piercing the flesh, and he's not even bleeding. At worst, he'll get a bruise and a war story." I hope they understood that. I tried to go slow and enunciate clearly, because for some reason Martelin had always evaded me.

This "Miss Sage" gave me an odd look. "You're probably right, but I'll have to look."

I realized that she'd changed languages entirely, back to my native Crewell. Thank the goddess. I picked up a lot of Martelin during my stay in Palmacosta, seeing as how it was derived directly from the Church, but their regional hick accents were _terrible_. Although, I guess that means that my accent is worse than I thought. I'd have to improve fast to be on speaking terms with the Chosen, who'd probably spoken nothing but Martelin her entire life.

"I'm _sure _I didn't hit him that hard. Besides, it was with the blunt end." I gently hefted my _kaitur_, and the townspeople all stepped back. Heh, heh. No! Bad Guinevere! As Miss Sage examined Moreau, I examined her. I recognized her as a half-elf, of course. She had silver, or white, or light blue hair. I couldn't really tell in the afternoon light, and a tattered, dusty brownish-orange coat that reached down her knees. Boots, too, that once might have been white, but now were a quite disgusting combination of green, brown, yellow, and gray.

"Well, what are we going to do with you now?" The mayor asked, and I stared at him, confused, before I could work out his odd speech. "What, are you simple?" he said, laughing, and a few townspeople joined in as well.

Ugh. I narrowed my eyes, and said, in my haughtiest High Order Church accent that I had learned in Palmacosta, "no. I was just wondering what a pompous, unlettered barbarian such as yourself was doing questioning the motives of an esteemed Church member? While you're out here, stuffing your faced and drinking with your inbred ilk, the people of Sylvarant are starving and the Chosen is in constant danger, mostly from oafs like yourself who are denying access to hired Church officials access to your town!" I wished I'd had more time to plan out my speech. I wanted to use big words that he didn't know in there, but unfortunately, _I_ didn't know them either. And I hope, I dearly hope that the Goddess saw fit to bless me, and I said all the right words. That was about the end of my knowledge of big words in Martelin, as there were many instances of "unlettered barbarians", "esteemed Church members", "inbreeding", and "oafs" in the _Riels_, the holy texts of the Church. Unsurprisingly.

Miss Sage had since stood up and was looking at our exchange with a smile on her face, though she quickly hid it when the mayor turned to her. "Is Moreau all right?"

"Yes." She answered. "I doubt he'll even have a bruise," she added, to me mostly. She met my eyes and looked away quickly.

The mayor turned to me, and scrutinized me carefully. "Are you really a member of the Church?"

Wordlessly, I held out a document that had been bunched in my hand this whole time. "Can you read it?" I asked, kindly (well, not really).

"Of course I can!" He snapped, and then handed it back to me, after glancing over it. "This is all in order. I suppose you'll need a place to stay?"

I stared at him, shocked. I mean, shocked at his tone. Usually people just roll over and ask me what I need, but he gave me attitude instead. It almost made me respect him.

"Well, I mean, we'll give you our best accommodations, of course, seeing as you're a member of the Church." He said all of this with a sour look on his face (still red).

I managed to twist my face into something presentable and nodded. Don't smile, don't smile.

"_Mayor_, Genis and I have extra room. I doubt many other townspeople can say the same." Miss Sage piped up. Some townspeople looked shocked at her suggestion, but I just hoped that Genis was a girl's name. There were so many boys in the priesthood, and while I wasn't technically a priestess, I was still schooled with them during my time in Palmacosta.

The mayor hesitated. "They're elves." He told me, in a stage whisper.

"And? I will accept lodgings there." I nodded to Miss Sage and walked over beside her. She gave a bemused smile and with a "Come on, Genis" led us away to the left, towards her house presumably. The congregation dispersed, except for Miss Sage, Genis (I suppose, and unfortunately not her sister, but a prepubescent male. Ah, well.), another teenager, and I.

People still looked at me with unkind expressions in their eyes, and I tried hard not to flinch back. Stupid of me, making a scene the first time I came here. It didn't speak well of my qualifications to guard and guide the Chosen during her journey, and it would take hard work and time to fix my new reputation. But that was my own mess, so now I have to clean it up.

Eventually people started moving away, when they saw that the show was over. Or they had more pressing matters to attend to. Anyway, after a few minutes most had sidled away, and it was just Miss Sage, Genis, and the third teenager.

"So who're you?" The teenager asked, when most had left.

"And that Church document was totally fake," Genis piped up.

Miss Sage crossed her arms. "Yes. Explain yourself." Unlike the others, she talked in Crewell, and I answered her, rapidly.

"I know they were fake. I have the real one right here." I rummaged around in my bag until I found it, hand-painted on cardstock, and still mostly straight. I continued to talk while she read it. "I had to know who I should be dealing with. Obviously not with that guy, whoever he was. I assume he was the elder?"

"You assume correctly," she said, handing the paper back to me. "But he is referred to as _mayor. _So you're to guard the Chosen when she goes on her journey?"

"Hey, Sis! What language are you speaking?" Genis demanded, in Martelin. The teenager made a similar protest, and Miss Sage looked at me.

"Honestly, I get so much of a headache talking in Martelin, and there's really not much else to say. In Palmacosta, I was hired by the Church to protect the Chosen, and made my way here. As an unofficial-official member of the High Order." Very unofficial. As it stood in Palmacosta, I was one of the few who could defend myself against attack, and the Church was desperate. Too many Chosens had failed; so what if they hired a young girl who had never been trained as a priestess to accompany her? I was a better choice than the other acolytes, only because I had some skill with a blade. Some skill. Not much.

Besides, being in the High Order (simply a title for those who received the bulk of their training in Palmacosta's very select priest school. Everyone had to train in Iselia, but they had the option of starting training in Luin, Asgard, or Palmacosta. Training in Palmacosta was more prestigious, and it opened many doors, literally) gave me food, shelter, and wages. An opportunity like this would never come to me otherwise. So I demonstrated my knowledge of the _Riels_ (holy books) and weapon proficiency, and I was basically made an honorary member, with this fancy-looking document that said as much. Stressed it, really, but I'm not sure how many people in this village can read, anyway. The priesthood had at least been _instructed_, although many of them simply didn't like reading, and so fell out of the habit and therefore out of proficiency. The same is true for most places.

"Well, then. As I said, you're welcome to stay at our house." We resumed walking, ignoring the boy's and Genis' protests. "Go home, Lloyd," she added.

"But -"

"Now, please. It's getting late."

He sighed. "Fine. See you Professor, Genis. And you." He added belatedly, before leaving.

"So what is your name?" Genis asked me.

"Guinevere. And yours?" An odd name, to be sure. Not in the _Riels_, unfortunately, like most people in Sylvarant. I wonder how my father thought of it.

"I'm Genis, and this is my sister, Raine. That guy who just left was Lloyd. So I guess you'll be living with us for . . . how long, sis?" He turned to her, and she looked at me. "The Chosen starts her journey in five months. There's no point in building you a house to live in with that short of time, so you'll be staying with us. Unless you're completely unbearable, of course."

"The Cho- Colette? She's going with Colette on the Journey?!" Genis yelled, staring at me.

"Yes. That's the whole reason I came here, as an escort from the High Order in Palmacosta." I answered, calmly.

That got his attention. "You're from the High Order? You'll have to meet with Phaidra and Frank tomorrow then, I suppose."

The Church had already told me that Phaidra was the High Priestess here, High Order born and bred. And of course, _everyone_ knows who Frank is. "Great."

Now here's to hoping I won't get bored.

* * *

The Chosen's house was. . . grand, to put it simply. Everything her damn street was grand. It was clean, with lots of big, shady trees, and cute houses that were obviously smaller than the Chosen's to present deference to her. It's hard to believe that I'm actually here.

I finally reached the Chosen's house (Number 4 on Goddess Street. The lucky number), and saw her waiting outside petting a dog on the front porch. She looked up when I approached, and then smiled. She looks just like I would picture the Chosen: white robes, long blonde hair, and a sweet, angelic face.

"You must be the Chosen."

"You must be the priestess."

We said this at the same time, and smiled apologetically at the same time, too.

"I'm not a priestess. I've just been hired by the Church for your protection. I assume you are the Chosen?" I tried to use the most proper grammar I could, and spoke slow. My Martelin would definitely have to improve if I was to be protecting her.

"Yes. I'm so glad to meet you." She answered in equally slow Crewell.

"Just use Martelin, Chosen. And how did you know to use Crewell?"

"Ah, Grandmother received _finej_ from the High Order in Palmacosta that a woman from the Crewel region would be coming in to protect me. So, I decided to brush up on it." She smiled, and the dog scampered over to me.

I looked down bashfully, and petted the dog. "You didn't have to. Thank you, Chosen. And, ah, what is that word? _Finej_?"

The stupid mutt nibbled on my hand, and then ran off when I swatted it. Colette - no, the Chosen, giggled and stood up. I shouldn't get used to addressing her so informally.

"It's no problem. And call me Colette, please. And that word means. . ." She opened the door and gestured me inside. "Um, mail? I suppose? She got a letter from a Church courier."

Word, then. Or, correspondence. The words that I still didn't know. . . Martelin was a complicated and ridiculous language. It was also the language of Iselia, and only Iselia, meaning for the journey I'll be speaking only it. I still have a long way to go. And besides that, I can barely read in this stupid language. I learned Crewel and old Martelin (more commonly called Angelan), the language of the High Order that the _Riels_ were written in, and supposedly every Church service was spoken in old Martelin, but since no one actually speaks it, priests either pull it out of their ass or say in in the vernacular. So I didn't really have a use for it, and since Iselia is all important and crap, old Martelin has gradually mutated in Martelin, with roots in the old language. I hate this damn language. It's just . . . needlessly complicated. Internally I sighed. Stop complaining. You could be speaking Babath. I grimaced. I could speak conversational Babath, because some friends I had at the Ranch spoke it. But I'd heard that the older, formal version of the language is a nightmare and a half to learn, and it was almost a completely separate different language.

It could be much worse.

We came into her living room and came upon Phaidra and Frank talking quietly on the couch. They looked up at me.

"May I offer you a refreshment?" Asked Frank in good Crewel.

"Yes, please. What do you have?" I expected nothing but beer. Water was uncommon, because there had been bad illnesses going through the Eastern continent lately, making people leery of the water.

"We have fruit juice, wine, and water," he answered.

I surprised. Well. Apparently either the people in Iselia hadn't gotten sick from the recent plagues that spread across the Eastern continent, starting in Luin (as always; Kvar was horribly cruel to them) and spreading down to Palmacosta. Or maybe they didn't realize that the sickness was coming from the water. Either way, I wouldn't be taking my chances.

The Desians keep a tight hold on the people by controlling the water supply. If the people get a little uppity, then they throw some corpses in the river, and half the town's dead. It's the sign of the prosperity of the town, or the weakness of the Desians by how much water they have. In this regard, Kvar always hated Forcystus for his graciousness to the townspeople in terms of water. Iselia was growing, while Luin and Asgard were slowly shrinking.

"If you have clean water, then I'll take it. There hasn't been sickness in this town recently, has there?" I asked, trying not to sound rude or condescending.

"It's clean. Don't worry, we've heard all about the plague in the East." Thankfully, Frank looked more amused than anything else. "Please give me a moment." He went out the back, and I faced Phaidra, while Colette sat beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you about your job protecting the Chosen. I understand that the Church has paid you in full, and provided documents that gives you access to towns, border gates, and _bersisn_ your _herisk_?" Phaidra spoke in Martelin, damn her. No. Not damn her. She is the High Priestess, she can speak in whatever language she wants.

"I'm sorry. I understood everything except your last three words." I smiled apologetically. Phaidra smiled tightly and rephrased her question. "If you show those documents to people, they will know who you are." She spoke slowly, now. Almost condescendingly. And I could tell we weren't going to like each other very much. Although that might just be me being oversensitive and prickly from the journey.

So . . . the last word was maybe identity, but I had no clue what the other one was. Frank came back with the glass of water, and I looked hard at it before drinking. Nothing floating in it, and it was clear. And Goddess in heaven, it tasted good. All I'd had to drink at Raine and Genis' was milk. They owned this cow-goat thing, and after one glass, I'd had enough to last me a lifetime. Genis gave me a knowing look and after dinner told me you didn't taste it after a while. But apparently it was high in important nutrients, and they sold it to the townspeople.

"Yes," I said, in answer to her questions. "The Church has done all of that, and I am going to be protecting the Chosen for the duration of the journey, as an unofficial-official member of the High Order."

Phaidra nodded. "And the Church is set to pay you in full at every stop you will make?" This was a brilliant idea for the Church. Every little church and House of Salvation that we went to in each town held a portion of my pay that we were going to use on the journey. Which was both easier and safer than giving it to me in a lump sum. Most of the money was going towards the Chosen, of course, so they couldn't risk us being robbed and then starving to death in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes."

"Then I believe we have no more to discuss. Colette, if you will show Miss . . . ?"

Oh, so _now_ she wants my name. "Guinevere." I almost take back my earlier take-back. She certainly makes herself sound like a bitter old lady.

"Miss Guinevere out, I must go to the Church and prepare for the service. It's in twenty minutes, and we're late already." This last bit she directed at me, and I pasted a smile on my face and got up, Colette walking me back to the door. Dammit, am I going to have to go to every service now? They're _three times a week_! I _hate _their services, and I bet Phaidra actually talks in old Martelin. It's probably not a good thing for a member of the High Order to hate the Church services, but only the most devoted enjoy going to them.

Besides, I don't need Phaidra or any other member of the Church telling me how to have my relationship with Martel. I love the Goddess, and will serve Her until I die; I don't need to waste my time on Sylvarant being told by a bunch of blind old men to do exactly that! But I sucked it up and said nothing. I have food, clothing, money. A lot more than other orphaned girls my age. A lot more than almost every half-elf in the world. Nervously, I patted down my hair. Still covering my ears.

The Chosen and I walked outside, and I just now realized that she had been talking the whole time. "I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything you said." I smiled apologetically. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? Doing stupid things, and then feeling bad and apologizing.

"It's alright," she assured me, again in Crewell. "I was just saying how excited I was to become friends with you." The Chosen smiled brightly.

I smiled a little. I was told, in Palmacosta, the true end of the Chosen's journey. Although this was day one, and the journey didn't even start for five more months. That would be another year with the Chosen. I wasn't sure, if I knew I was going to die, that I would make friends with everyone I crossed paths with. It spoke either to great strength or great weakness on the Chosen's part. What am I saying? Of course it's great strength. Nothing less should be expected from the Chosen.

I waved goodbye to her and made my way back to Raine and Genis' house, contemplating on whether I was going to join the service or not. Being an unofficial-official member of the High Order gave me certain responsibilities, and I had to keep up appearances, too. Walking into Raine and Genis' house, I saw that they were already there, and presumably getting ready for the service.

"Do I have to go?" I asked dully.

Raine laughed. "Everyone does. But especially you, I suppose."

I sighed and went over to the mirror to examine my face in the mirror. My ears were hidden by the hair I'd pulled over them in my long braid. This is probably one of the only times I felt truly blessed to have long, thick hair. If no one saw my ears, I could legitimately pass off for a human. After all, my hair was a nice, normal shade of dark chocolate brown, and my eyes were greenish, with small splotches of yellow. Totally normal. My ears, too, could pass for a humans if you only glanced for an instant. They weren't as pointed at others', but they were still . . . not-normal.

"Since the Temple is so far north, monsters have taken to live in the stretch of land between. We have a few able-bodied townspeople take weapons and escort everyone there, just in case a desperate monster tries to attack. You should probably take your . . . thing, there." Genis spoke in Martelin, and pointed to my _kaitur_ in the corner. What he said made sense, and I grabbed it as we were leaving.

"So, Guinevere, do you think you could teach me to speak Crewell? I could definitely help you with your Martelin." Raine gave Genis a slap on the head for that, and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Definitely. I know I'm pretty terrible." I smiled in return, and we followed the processional going to the Church. In the distance, I saw the Chosen and Frank weaving their way up to the front of the line. I glanced at Raine, and she nodded at me.

I took off, and eventually caught up with the Chosen, Frank, and the _mayor_ in the front, making eye contact with him and turning the blade of the _kaitur_ so it caught the sun just right. He looked away. That was mean. But he had been mean too. _Okay, I promise I'll stop now_, I told the Goddess.

The Chosen smiled at me. "Genis told you about the protection, didn't he? When Lloyd comes, he's usually up here, but I guess he's not coming today." She bit her lip and we continued walking. I could see the Temple in the distance now.

"So, is this Lloyd a friend of yours also?" I asked.

"Yes. He doesn't live in the village, and never really comes to the services, unless Dirk is mad at him or if it's spring and the monsters are more aggressive, he'll help escort us out here. He's really good with a sword." She said. Lucky him getting to skip service. I didn't apologize for saying that. It's true.

"Will he be escorting you on the journey?" I asked, glancing around, admiring the scenery. This area is beautiful, surrounded by forests and the ocean.

"No." She and Frank answered together.

That was a little forceful. I looked at them carefully.

"It's much too dangerous," Frank said. "He's only seventeen."

I considered that. The Chosen – Colette, I suppose – is only sixteen, I believe. I am only eighteen. I heard Raine will also be accompanying us on the Journey, and she is barely twenty if I am a half-elf. The young are the sacrifice for the peace of the old, my father used to say. He followed that up with, it should be the opposite.

* * *

After a few months of this, I went to finally see Dirk in the forest to see about a new weapon being made. I'd heard stories of him all over Sylvarant, all about his amazing masonry and smithy skills. Well, I was in dire need of a new_ kaitur_, seeing as how my old had so many new parts put on it that it wasn't the old one anymore. A new blade at the top, new stopper, stuff to fill in the cracks . . . .

It wouldn't survive another day of hard use.

So I made my way through the forest, after getting directions from Genis, feeling peaceful for the first time in two months. There are only three months left until the start of the journey, and I was getting tenser and tenser with each passing second. I've changed _a _little during my short time here. I've stopped referring to Colette was the Chosen (at least in my head), and have made slightly smarter and less-rude decisions. I've stopped complaining as much (although since nobody can out-complain Lloyd, I suppose I look like a saint in contrast).

I shook myself out of this reverie, because I heard a noise I haven't heard in years: the hum of machines. I was coming to the Ranch.

Kvar's Ranch was built like a city, sprawling and huge. But as I rounded the corner and peered through the trees at Forcystus' Ranch, I saw almost the opposite. It was built up, a giant fortress towering over the town of Iselia. I can't believe that I missed it when I first came upon Iselia. But I suppose, in the back of my mind, I was used to the sight of a ranch. Carefully I skirted around the entrance and didn't relax until it was well behind me and I was over halfway to Dirk's house.

I glanced around me, keeping my guard up, just in case –

"Hey!"

I nearly hurled my _kaitur_ at the voice in the trees, or blasted it with a fireball, but on a second look I was glad I didn't. It was Lloyd, waving at me from a tree. I glared at him, and he came down and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over with his hands in his pockets. I saw his swords were belted to his waist.

"Heading to Dirk's, actually. I need a new weapon." I hoisted mine, to show him how damaged he was.

Lloyd nodded. "I'll lead you the rest of the way, then."

"Sure."

We continued walking in semi-awkward silence, at least to me. Lloyd still had his hands in his pockets, and I silently chastised him for being careless. If we were to be attacked . . . . But it seemed that was Lloyd's default setting. Careless, reckless, until it mattered, and then he stepped right up. Like when a starving monster had barged its way into one of the southern borders of the village, almost mauling a girl. Lloyd was nearby, and didn't hesitate to leap in and save her, killing the monster quickly. It's times like that the townspeople actually appreciate him, and don't treat him with disdain for being an outsider, raised by a _non-human_ to boot.

I was on my guard the rest of the way, tense, until we finally came upon his house. Upon which seeing, I gasped, dropped my _kaitur_, and immediately picked it back up again, ashamed. Lloyd's house was even bigger than Colette's. It rivaled the Governor-General family's house in Palmacosta. And people were _starving_ out there! While these people lived in safety and comfort!

"Something wrong?" he asked. How can he be so nonchalant?

"Your house . . . it's huge." I answered weakly.

"Oh, yeah. It's bigger than most people in the village." Lloyd said, looking at it.

"It's bigger than _anyone_'s in the village." I pointed out. "So where is Dirk?"

"Inside." We walked inside, and I was led into a charming sitting room with _furniture._ But that, I suppose, is understandable, since Dirk is a craftsman.

Admiring the chairs and tables in the room, I didn't hear Dirk come up behind me, and nearly impaled him with my _kaitur_. He jumped back with surprising skill and I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really jumpy."

He shrugged in reply, but he kept his eyes on my weapon. "Lloyd, why don't ya go chop some wood?"

"What? Why? I did that all day yesterday!" He whined.

"Boy, don't argue with me!" Dirk's voice took on a no-nonsense tone, and Lloyd huffed and walked outside, muttering things.

"I presume ya need a new weapon?" He asked, jerking his thumb at it.

"Yes," I replied. "I've had this for years."

He gave me a strange look, and then said, softer, "That's a Desian weapon."

I stiffened. If anyone knew I was a half-elf (except for Raine and Genis, of course), or worse, a Desian . . . . Although, in my own defense, it wasn't by choice. But the townspeople probably wouldn't care about that.

"I don't mean anything by that," Dirk continued. "But that's what it looks like ta me."

I managed a smile. "It was a Desian weapon, until I killed her and took it off her hands. And as you can see, it's falling apart. I've heard of your skills all across Sylvarant, and was wondering if you could make something similar to this?" Hopefully if I change the subject fast enough he won't press the issue.

He held out his hands for it, and I gave it to him. He looked over it and we walked into another room adjoining that one, placing my _kaitur_ on the table.

Dirk examined my weapon, writing down notes on what he saw on a little pad of paper and a charcoal pencil.

"You can read and write?" I asked, surprised. Only Church officials and the very wealthy could read, and usually only the wealthy could write. As well as a few of the students that Raine taught, those who weren't needed on the farm or whatnot.

"Aye. But a different language than the one you're trying to speak." I was slightly offended by that, but looked over at the pad he'd pushed towards me. It was true, what he said; his writing, however, was written in strange almost hieroglyphic symbols. "The old language."

He resumed his examination, and told me that while he wouldn't make something like my weapon (for some stupid morality reason. And he could probably charge me a lot more for a different weapon), he could make me something with the same shape, weight, and blade design that I could throw, too. So, a spear. I made a face, but nodded. Until he told me the price.

"Fifty thousand gald?!" I shrieked. "How does anyone afford your prices?"

"Most work ah do for free, unless the Church is involved, and you can pay for mah quality of work. Ya'll not find any other smith in Sylvarant who can make a weapon like ah can." He answered, with a strange tone. I gathered he didn't have much sympathy for the Church, which was understandable. The _Riels_ mention casually the enslavement of dwarves, and the Church still looks down on them.

But I had expected five thousand. That could comfortably feed a family for a year. Dirk and Lloyd could live on much less. This was nothing less than extortion.

"I can't afford that." I said frankly. Dirk's eyebrows rose into his hair.

"No? Then I'm afraid ah can't make it for you."

I sighed. I was used to hardasses. In Dirk's case, it was because he hated the Church. In others' cases, it was because I was a stranger, or a woman. But never because I was a half-elf. I never let that slip.

"You've been misinformed, Dirk. I am not a priestess. I have not been schooled and coddled since childhood to inherit an occupation as a member of the Church in Iselia and Palmacosta. I'm here to protect Colette, and save Sylvarant. If you'd bothered to travel outside of this place to _anywhere_ else, you'd see that people are starving to death while you're living comfortably off the Church's money, which is just as bad as working for them!"

What I usually said was, "how dare you extort a member of the Church!" but I had a feeling that it would only make him madder. And I could understand his feelings. Cruxis, and the Church, were very selective about who make it into heaven. Dwarves, and the people that consort with them (namely, Lloyd) were not included.

"I must protect Colette so she can stop this! And I can't do that if I have no weapon," I said, calming down a bit.

Dirk said nothing, only nodded. "Ten thousand, lass."

"Five thousand is all you're getting." I said firmly. "You and Lloyd could live like the Governor-General for six months on that."

Dirk looked at me, and I could swear he had a twinkle in his eye. "Aye. Five thousand it is.

* * *

Five days before the start of the journey, Colette's birthday and the Day of the Oracle, I admired my new weapon. The shaft was made of a special hardwood only found in the forests of Asgard, of which Dirk had a dwindling supply. The blade was made of special Dwarven steel, "Nigh unbreakable," Dirk had told me. Well, I'll believe that until it breaks.

Just five more days. And for some reason, I can't stop shaking.

* * *

**Feedback would be appreciated. And I don't mean just review; favorite-ing it will help me out too. :)  
**

**But if you see grammar or writing mistakes, please let me know. I hate reading those, but I can't get everything by myself.**


	2. Delphi

**Hello again! **

**Here's chapter numero dos.  
**

**And as you're reading, please keep in mind that Guinevere does NOT NOT NOT NOT have amnesia, no matter what it seems like. She is only eighteen, so there's no weird "she was in Cruxis!" going on that happens way too much with OC inserts. She has her own backstory, but that has nothing to do with Cruxis. Just a warning, so when you see the part (you'll know it), you won't be turned off and all "ew I hate this author does she even know what a cliche is?"**

**Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

**EDIT: 4-8-14**

**EDIT (5-25-14): Wow, lots of grammar mistakes . . . and this is what happens when you write different chapters after four months of stagnation. -.-**

* * *

I wonder how he does it. Lloyd, I mean. Stand in the back of the classroom, _holding buckets of water_, and sleeping at the same time. Because today is the day of the Oracle, I accompany Colette to everywhere she goes, so that when we see the sign, we'll waste no time in getting to the Temple. Which means that today I'm sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to Raine drone on and on about the Journey of Regeneration. I've almost fallen asleep several times, and suddenly have more understanding for Lloyd.

I've just closed my eyes for the hundredth time when a brilliant flash of light comes from the window at the right. I stand up, and look out, squinting from the spots dancing in my vision. I suppose that is the sign. I felt foolish suddenly. I kept looking for hidden symbols all day, wondering if I would know it when it came; well, it came!

"That was the Oracle," Raine told the children calmly. "Guinevere, why don't you and I go get things ready at the Temple?"

I gave her a look, and spoke in Crewel so the children wouldn't understand me. "There's nothing to get ready. You just want to look around the off-limits areas." Honestly, Raine.

Genis snorted, and Raine glared at him. "Fine. I shouldn't be too long."

She left the room in a bit of a huff, and I walked over and woke Lloyd up. "I can't believe you slept through that light," I told him.

"What light?" He answered.

"The Oracle, Lloyd!" Genis snapped. "Do you even know what today is?"

He set the buckets down and laughed. "Of course. Colette's birthday!"

"Well, one of two, I suppose." I said, and Genis smirked.

"Anyway, you said there was a bright flash, right? Maybe we should check out the Temple!" Lloyd hurried over to the door, to the giggling of some girls he had to squeeze past.

"But, the Professor said that we should wait for her," Colette said, slowly following him anyway. I grabbed my weapon from against the wall, and we walked outside, ignoring the disapproval from the snobby girls in class. Lloyd generally didn't pay attention to anyone who wasn't Raine, Genis, Colette, or me. I guess it's kind of a back-atcha for all the villagers who ignored _him_.

"Well, we've got Guin with us, so we're fine!" He turned his head and grinned at me. His grin is kind of maniacal. I smiled in return and shifted my grip on my weapon, scanning the town. It was midday, so everyone is in the fields eating, and the streets were empty. Strangely empty, actually.

I was wondering what was up, when I saw Frank hurrying towards us. "Frank?" I started.

"Father!" Colette cried.

"Frank! What's going on? Where is everyone?" Lloyd asked.

"Colette! Thank goodness you're safe." Frank embraced her, and then answered Lloyd. "The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple."

"But why?" I asked. "They've always left the village alone . . . ."

"I don't know." Frank said.

"Don't we have a non-aggression pact, anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," I answered. "It's to protect Colette."

"Where is Grandmother?" Colette suddenly cried.

"Phaidra is at the Temple, preparing for the ritual," Frank told her.

"But," Lloyd said, "that's where the Desians . . . ."

"The priests are there with her," Frank told Colette. "There's no need to worry. But you must go." He gripped her shoulders gently.

"Yes, I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as Chosen." She smiled at him, and took his hands.

"You two should go. Guinevere, accompany her." Frank said.

"No, we're going too, to protect Colette," Lloyd said firmly.

Frank sighed. "All right. Be careful." He gave Colette a look. "I'll be at home. Hurry."

She nodded, and we left town and started on the path to the Temple, I the only one keeping watch for monsters. The other three were happily chatting away.

"Wolf up ahead," I warned, once I spotted the light brown creature skulking in the underbrush. Lloyd glanced at it and lazily pulled out his swords.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done," he said, making a beeline for it.

"Don't attack it, you idiot!" I snapped, pulling back on his arm. "I just told you so you wouldn't scream when we passed it."

"Well, there's no – dammit, it ran away." The wolf indeed had left, probably terrified of four giant beasts heading straight for it.

"There's no reason _not_ to kill it. Then there's one less wolf to prey on the townspeople." He argued, sheathing his swords.

"When was the last time you heard of a townsperson being eaten by a wolf?" I asked, annoyed. We continued walking towards the Temple. "Especially one as hungry and weak as that? I bet even Genis could have fought it off."

"A threat is still a threat, even if it's small and weak!" Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Lloyd, if you kill every wolf you see, you're going to waste your strength. Don't attack something unless it attacks you first." I know, I'm sounding preachy, but he really needed to understand this. It was something _I_ had to learn the hard way, to let monsters be if they didn't approach. Not to waste your strength when the real threats came by.

"Unless it's a dog," he said, smirking. I glared, and Genis and Colette snickered behind their hands.

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback. And besides, I won't be wasting my strength if it's so small and weak. Plus, I'll need all the practice I can get if I'm going on the Journey with you girls." He smiled with satisfaction and placed his hands behind his head.

I sighed, internally and externally. I wasn't going to bother with this fight. Lloyd simply wasn't going on the Journey, because Colette didn't want him to. I looked up and saw the Temple in the distance, and continued to scan for hostile monsters. As we got closer, I could smell something awful, and started to hear the distant sounds of a massacre. That smell . . . it was the smell of burning flesh.

"Ugh." The three pinched their noses.

"What is that?" Genis asked.

"Stay quiet," I whispered sharply. Bent low, I ran to one of the large bushes that lined the staircase. And nearly stumbled upon a dead priest, lying there. Colette let out little squeak of horror, and bent down next to him.

"Father . . . !"

"Cho . . . sen . . . . De . . . des . . . ." He tried to speak, but blood loss and pain stopped him.

"Desians?" I supplied gently. "Up at the top?"

"Yes . . . be . . . . safe . . . ." He died a moment later, breathing out, his glassy eyes, staring straight at Colette. Her eyes started to water, and I rubbed her arm.

"Colette, everyone, take out your weapons, and be absolutely silent. I still hear the sounds of fighting, so the priests must be putting up a fight." We quietly crept up the stairs. "Lloyd, up front with me. You two, in the back. Colette," I stopped and turned to face her. "If we're killed, or injured, run. Don't fight, run. Got that?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but I silenced her with a glare. I had become reasonably good at doing that lately. "Say, 'yes, I will do that'."

She shook her head, and I looked at Genis. "I'll make sure," he assured me.

We silenced again and continued up the stairs. Thankfully, once we reached the top, all of the Desians – wait. Those weren't Desians. I lived with Desians for years, and something was definitely wrong about them. Phaidra was cornered, the door of the Temple at her back, and dead priests at her feet. She was shaking badly, and had dropped her cane. Her eyes glanced up at us. _Please, stay quiet. Please, don't say anything . . . ._

"Run, Colette!" Dammit, Phaidra!

"No, Grandmother!" I shouted, widening my eyes and putting a quiver in my voice.

"Kill the Chosen!" The "Desians" shouted, and focused on me. The lead one swung his sword down, and I parried on my spear, pushing upwards to displace the force of the blow. The guy widened his eyes, and I pushed him back, then stabbed him below the heart with the blade. He tried to speak, but I had already turned away, and looked for Colette. She and Genis were busy with another swordsman, and Lloyd was fighting a mage, having a very difficult time of it. I jumped in and blocked the swing from his staff that would have broken Lloyd's flimsy defenses.

"Hey!" He snarled at me.

"Then watch your back!" I snapped back.

He stabbed the mage in the stomach, just as I heard the death cry of the other swordsman. I turned back to the Temple, an uneasy feeling in my gut, when a giant of a man came from seemingly out of nowhere and swung his mace at us. I jumped to the side, and Lloyd did the same, leaving Genis and Colette completely open. I started to cast, quietly, planning on hitting his back with fire magic while he was focused on them and Lloyd now running towards him. But I needn't have. He started to swing his mace again, and I watched it come down on Genis, terrified and angry at my lack of skill to save his life.

I heard the _clang_ of metal on metal, and yet another swordsman appeared out of nowhere to parry the hit. He said something, and pushed the giant back. I started casting frantically, and sent off a fireball his way, just as Genis did. They combined, and he screamed as his arms started burning. The swordsman rushed in and slashed at a chink in the giant's armor, and I saw Lloyd's disgruntled look at that. The man fell, and a cloud of dirt arose from around his body.

Yet more men ran in from the sides of the Temple, although they stopped cold when they saw their fallen comrade. They set eyes on the swordsman, who was presumably giving them a very nasty look.

"There's too many," I heard the lead one mutter, curiously in Babath, before retreating from whence they came. The man wiped his sword off on the giant's clothes, and sheathed it, before turning around to face us.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was deep, and he was clothed in dark purple armor, with strange symbols along the edges. He had spiky auburn hair, and quite a handsome face. We four gathered in front of him, and I glanced at Colette to check for injuries.

"I'm fine," I said calmly, and the others voiced their agreement. Phaidra came hobbling out of the Temple, and Colette ran over to her.

"Grandmother!" She cried, hugging Phaidra and steadying her.

"Chosen! Thank the Goddess you're safe!" Her voice was cracking, and her face was awash with tears.

"You are the next Chosen?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes. My name is Colette." She turned to Phaidra. "I must receive the Oracle now."

Phaidra nodded. "What is your name, good sir?"

"My name is Kratos. I am a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." He answered. His gaze was unblinking.

I started, looking at him. Kratos? That name sounded so familiar . . . and in a horrible, sinking way too. I was sure that nothing good was associated with that name, though I couldn't place the memory it brought up. But I pushed those feelings aside and listened in more carefully.

"Under the present circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Phaidra had regained her composure. "If you and Guinevere would accompany Colette through the Temple, we can discuss your fee later."

"Hey, wait, we're coming too!" Lloyd said hurriedly, but Phaidra shook her head.

"Lloyd, Genis, it's much too dangerous. Go home." To her, the matter was closed, but I knew Lloyd.

"Your name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked, kind of quickly, cutting Lloyd off.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd had that "defiant teenager" thing going on again. Boys and their insecurities.

"Seriously, Lloyd?" I asked.

"Say, Colette, can we come with you?" Lloyd asked. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. He went for the one person whose opinion matters.

"Um, Mr. Kratos? I would feel safer if Lloyd and Genis came with me." She turned to Phaidra to ask permission, and Phaidra just sighed.

"But . . . ." Kratos trailed off. Looking for a good reason for them not to come, but once Colette hit you with those big eyes . . . .

"Please?" Colette asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Do as you wish," he decided. Hah. Already giving up, Kratos? But despite my amusement, I still felt uncomfortable.

"Let's go, Genis!" Lloyd all but pranced into the Temple, and I think I heard Kratos mutter something about field trips under his breath. Colette and Genis followed, but Phaidra stopped me.

"Thank you for assuming Colette's identity earlier," Phaidra said. And I could hear actual gratitude as well.

"I wouldn't have had to if you had stayed silent." I told her, keeping my voice even.

She sighed. "They probably knew you were there."

"No doubt. But we would have caught them with their backs turned. Instead, you gave them an extra second's warning to turn around." I left it at that, and walked into the Temple, with Kratos right behind me. I felt a prickling down my spine. For some reason, I was extremely uneasy at having him at my back. But why? I'd never met him, and he just saved us all from those "Desians" . . . . Why do I mistrust him already?

It was much cooler in the Temple than outside, and damper. Someone had lit the torches along the wall (probably Raine and the priests), and we walked into the sanctuary. This was the only area non-church officials were allowed to go. Colette, Phaidra, and I had access to the whole Temple, though, including the altar room on the second floor. But during the weekly sermons the townspeople were allowed access, in the winter. There were huge furnaces that could heat up the place in half an hour. During the summer, spring, and fall the sermons were held outside the village, along this road.

"We'll need the key to open the warp pad. I'm pretty sure it's downstairs to the right." I said, and Colette nodded.

"Do you think we'll see Raine here?" Genis asked nervously, and I shrugged.

"If we do, don't say anything. She'll probably be so immersed she won't notice anything." I told him.

"Speaking of not noticing anything," Lloyd began. "That was smart thinking, acting like Colette to fool the Desians."

Colette smiled at me. "I wish you hadn't done that," she said sadly.

"It's my job to protect you, for one thing. I'll sacrifice my life if I need to. And for another thing, those people weren't Desians. They were very similar, but definitely not Desians." I said matter-of-factly, always scanning for monsters. I felt a little unsure, but I trusted my instincts. And my instincts told me those people weren't Desians.

"No, those were Desians," Lloyd said, at the same time that Genis asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I've lived somewhere else than Iselia? In Palmacosta, we see Desians nearly every day. Those weren't Desians." I replied, annoyed. Why did Lloyd always think that he knew better than me? He's never been anywhere before! They just . . . felt different. I didn't know how to explain it.

"You know, I live next to a Desian Ranch," Lloyd started, but I stopped and glared at him

"And you wonder why everyone thinks that you're so immature. You may live _near_ a Desian Ranch, but you have only seen glimpses, if that much. If you're going to come with us, then please make sure that whatever comes out of your mouth is even slightly intelligent or useful." Maybe that was harsh. But Lloyd tried my patience. And normally, I'm a very patient person. I teach all of the younger kids to read and write so that Raine can do "more high-level" studies for the older kids. She may be a genius, but those who can do should _not_ teach.

Even so, that was out of line. Damn. I've got to get a hold on my temper if I'll be traveling around the world again. I should apologize.

Genis snickered quietly, and Lloyd fell silent. "Please don't fight," Colette said weakly. We fell into a terse silence. I wonder what Kratos was thinking this whole time.

Curiously, the Temple was almost devoid of monsters. "I think you scared them all off," Genis snarked quietly, thinking along the same lines as me.

"You're lucky I'm not your sister," I said vaguely.

"Yeah, she'd probably hit you for that," Lloyd added. He has thick skin, and bounces back quickly. I should apologize.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kratos cut me off.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

He jumped and turned around, as if he'd forgotten that Kratos was with us. "Yeah?"

"Are your sword skills self-taught?"

"What makes you ask?" He asked, a twinge of pride in his voice.

"It's unusual to use two swords," Kratos answered simply.

"Yeah, I taught myself." Lloyd said, obviously expecting a compliment.

Hmph. Should have said, "I _am teaching_ myself." Argh! Stop being mean!

"You should probably stop using two. The sword was only intended for the use of one." Kratos told him flatly. "And you're a liability on the battlefield."

"Wh-what? No, I'm not!" Lloyd sputtered.

"He's not a complete waste," I offered. I felt bad for earlier. Maybe this can stand in for my apology. "He's a harder hitter than me."

"Your weapon was not designed to attack the same way a sword does," Kratos said. Well, yeah, Kratos, do you think?

I shrug. I was about to say that everyone starts off terrible, but Lloyd can fight his own battles.

"Do you know of a book called _Y Samsonis Trest_?" Kratos asked Lloyd, and from the befuddled look on his face, I took that as a definite no, even though I had told him over and over that he needs to read it.

"He doesn't read Babath, anyway." I told Kratos.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"I understand most of it, but I can't really read it. And I think that Raine has a copy of that book." I answered.

"Perhaps she should lend it to Lloyd, then." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not really into books, and especially ones that I can't read, so . . . ." Lloyd trailed off, obviously annoyed with this guy.

"I've tried to get him to read it. I've had Raine even translated passages, but he won't do it." I explained, shrugging. A translation of the title is _A Guide to Swordplay_, something of a boon to any swordsman, I should think. Even though from the translated passages, it sounds incredibly thick.

"If he doesn't want to be completely useless, then perhaps he should pick it up," Kratos suggested, and I fought to hide a smile at Lloyd's indignant huff. _That's_ the quickest way to anger Lloyd into not doing something. We had traversed the length of the side hall by now, and set upon the staircase. This time I made sure that Kratos was not behind me. Part of me felt ridiculous, but I'd learned to trust my instincts about other people.

"Be on your guard. There is bound to be monsters down here." Kratos warned.

I nodded, and again fought to hide a smile. It is so wonderful to have someone older than can share the responsibility of baby-sitting Lloyd. And he might actually listen to Kratos, too. I glanced to my side, where Colette was walking with her head down.

"You okay?" I asked gently, touching her arm.

She looked up, and smiled. "Just . . . nervous, I guess," she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said simply, and she nodded.

We met out first monster, some gigantic spider thing, as it dropped from the ceiling, almost on Lloyd's head. He jumped back and unsheathed his swords in one fluid motion, stabbing the thing with both of them. I didn't even bother shifting my grip, though Kratos' hand was on his hilt. Colette and Genis both had their weapons out and at the ready.

"What was that?" Cried Genis, shocked.

"A spider," I answered, looking at him.

"A giant spider," Colette elaborated.

Genis sighed, and I grinned. "No worries."

"Yeah, thanks to me," Lloyd grumbled, sheathing his swords.

"You know, Lloyd, that was just a baby, and probably would have scampered off in a second. Now, we can be sure that its mother isn't far behind," Kratos said, sounding annoyed.

"There's no way that was a baby! That thing was huge!" Lloyd said hollowly.

Kratos sighed. "Be on the lookout." He walked on ahead, and Lloyd mumbled something too fast for me to hear. I sighed, too, and followed Kratos. Maybe it's because I'm so hard on Lloyd, but Kratos has no right to treat him like an imbecile. Just because Lloyd doesn't act exactly like people want him to is no reason to constantly be condescending to him. I made a mental note to stop be so condescending.

I stared at Kratos as he walked beside me out of the corner of my eye, and finally gathered up the courage to ask. "Your accent is strange, Kratos," I said, "where are you from?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Of course is doesn't. But if you're going to be traveling with us, it'd be helpful to know a little more about you other than that your name is Kratos." I snapped. Again, that damn short temper. I really need to work on my patience, since it's looking like Kratos will be accompanying Raine, Colette, and I on the journey.

He was silent, and I rolled my eyes at him. There were no other monsters, despite what Kratos said, for which I was thankful for. It gave me time to think about him? Why would he be so closed up? If he were hiding some dark past, I'd understand, but he could always just lie. Being difficult like that only makes him _more_ suspicious. And that nagging feeling just won't go away . . . my deepest instincts told me not to trust him, that he was dangerous . . . but I knew nothing about him. I shouldn't judge him until I know more.

"Hima." Kratos said shortly in my direction. I looked at him, startled.

"What?" I asked, but he ignored me. I rolled my eyes again. Well, that was one lie in the tally.

When we got to key-room, though, there was something lurking in the shadows. I held out an arm to stop Lloyd from bounding off to the pedestal. "There's something in the shadows," I told him.

He looked at me, and then looked more carefully about the room. The thing suddenly jumped out at us in the quiet; my spear was out and in front of me, and I was in front of Colette in a split-second. Lloyd unsheathed his swords and sidestepped its rush at him. Kratos unsheathed his sword as well, but waited for what Lloyd was going to do, presumably. Lloyd stabbed at it, but it dodged and went straight for Genis. By now, I had finished casting my spell and sent a fireball off at it. The pain stopped it (now I could see that it was some overgrown ferret) cold, and Genis managed to back up beside Kratos, who sent off a demon fang at the same time Lloyd did.

It shrieked in pain, and I ran forward and stabbed it through the neck. It let out a sick gurgle, and slumped forward, dead. I stepped back and turned it over with my spear, to check and make sure that it was dead. No need for it to grab at one of us as we passed.

"Is it dead?" Genis asked, stepping forward with his kendama still raised.

I poked it again. Its glassy eyes stared at me, unblinking. "Yes."

"You know, I keep forgetting that you can do magic, Guin." Lloyd said, walking towards the pedestal.

"Only a bit. I must have some elvish ancestry down the line." I lied, suddenly uncomfortable. I can do a variety of magic, but I excel at fire and healing. Though I can never do more than basic spells, and I should act like they give me difficulty, as well.

"Is that the key? It looks more like a ring." Lloyd saw something shiny and ran over to pick it up.

"Yes, that's the key. It is also an ancient artifact of the Church of Martel, so don't break it," I told him, as he shot fire at the ceiling.

"Whoah! It shoots fire!" Lloyd nearly dropped it in shock.

"How long until he's bored with it, do you think?" Genis asked me snidely.

"Hmm, we'll be lucky if his enthusiasm lasts until the actual door it unlocks," I answered, smiling. "Come on, Lloyd."

We left the room, and saw one more monster just before the stairs to the first floor, which Kratos dispatched, as Lloyd was too busy playing with the Sorcerer's Ring. Once in the altar room, I led them to the backroom that held the door which they key unlocked. "Lloyd, if you'd do the honors?" I said, pointing out the door.

"Uh, shouldn't Colette do it? She is the Chosen," he pointed out. I shrugged.

"If you want."

"Sorcerer's ring!" She cried out, her eyes lit up.

Lloyd started. "What?"

"That's what it's called," she replied, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Have you been thinking about that this entire time?" Genis asked.

"Well . . . yes." Colette gave him a strange look and a smile. She took the ring from Lloyd, and then carefully aimed it. A blast of fire shot off towards Lloyd's head, and he cried out and dove down.

"Colette!" I said. "Give it to me." I took the ring from her, and felt a little button just under the gem on the top. An interesting piece of magitechnology. I aimed at the (giant) glyph-lock on the door and fired, and it disintegrated instantly. The door swung open, and I led the way to the warp pad. "Can you hang on to this?" I asked Colette, and handed the ring back to her.

"You sure?" She asked guiltily.

"Just don't press the button, please. I do like my hair." She smiled and took it back.

We stepped on the warp pad together, and were instantly transported to the top floor. The experience wasn't quite as disorienting for me as it was for Colette, as she was stumbling around and looking sick. I was used to the feeling of being stretched and snapped back together. The Desian ranch was full of warp pads.

The other arrived, and Colette walked up to another, smaller altar than the one downstairs. It had some symbols and mechanical-looking things on the bottom. Curious.

She clasped her hands, and bowed her head in front of the altar. And suddenly, it began to hum and glow. With a bright flash of light not unlike the first light of the Oracle, something descended seemingly from nowhere. I stared at him, rubbed my eyes, and then continued to stare. Floating in front of me was an angel. An angel! His wings were gently flapping, and his robes were shifting in some unknown breeze.

"Wh-what is that?" Lloyd asked in awe, his voice slightly hoarse.

"An angel, I would presume," Kratos answered. I looked at him. How can he be so nonchalant? The rest of us, including Colette, were gaping.

"Is that Colette's real father?" Genis whispered to me.

I shrugged. "The Chosen is descended from angels," I whispered back.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen," the angel said. Lord Remiel. . . that definitely sounded like something out of the _Riels_. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

Genis' eyes and mouth were wide open. "Awaken the Goddess Martel. It's just like the legend Raine told us about!" He whispered excitedly.

"All legends have a base in truth," I murmured, my eyes glued on Lord Remiel.

Lord Remiel continued to speak. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards the side window, and all of us turned out heads to see.

A tower that was not there before suddenly appeared, and Lloyd ran over to the window, sticking his head out.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" He exclaimed.

"Now the world will be saved," I whispered, and looked at Colette. She was looking at Lord Remiel.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration," Lord Remiel continued, "unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task." Colette's voice seemed to shock Lloyd back into the present, and he returned to Colette's side.

Lord Remiel gave the barest hint of a smile. "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." At last. The people could have food. No more children and innocent people would have to die at the hands of the Desians.

Colette clasped her hands, and said, "Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land," Lord Remiel continued.

"Yes, Lord Remiel," Colette answered. Lord Remiel started to ascend, back to heaven, I suppose. But what Colette said next . . . .

"Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa – "

"First, head to the Seal of Fire," Lord Remiel cut her off. "Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette."

Colette's eyes lit up, and she broke into a wide grin. "F – father! . . . So you really are my true father."

Lord Remiel smiled again, this time more warmly. "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter."

He disappeared in another brilliant flash of light, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized that I had been holding. "Raine is going to be so mad to have missed him," I said to Genis.

"I know, right? She's probably somewhere in the Temple, still." Genis snorted.

I walked over to Colette. "Are you all right? That was shocking, for me at least."

She smiled. "I can't believe Lord Remiel is my father . . . I'm all right. I was just a little surprised. That's all."

"All right," I said, searching her face. She looked fine, but I know that this was a mask that she put on for the world.

Kratos came up behind us. "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen."

She looked at him. "Yes."

We walked over to the portal. I turned back and saw Genis and Lloyd still talking. "We're going on ahead."

Colette also turned back. "Uh . . . thank you, both of you. Please stop by my house later."

We left through the portal, and I saw a flash of silver hair around the corner. Well, I hope Raine doesn't slap Lloyd and Genis _too_ hard . . . .

* * *

**Please review! BTW I've written out about seven chapters, so I'll probably update fairly frequently, but feedback always motivates me. :)**

**Just please let me know if I'm doing a good job, because that is why I'm writing: to improve!**


	3. A Single Step

**Hello again. I just have one thing to say: hats.**

* * *

"Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine, and Guinevere."

I opened my eyes. I had dozed off a little during the meeting. It was boring, just back and forth about Kratos' fee, and things that I already knew. That Raine and I were going to protect the Chosen, and now Kratos was. And I was relieved. It's hard enough, traveling across Sylvarant on my own, but having to protect Colette as well? I was downright terrified, and with Kratos, who can heal as well as handle himself with a sword, the Journey didn't seem so impossible after all. All I had to do was ignore that little voice in my heart that told me not to trust him . . . . Maybe this journey will be harder after all.

"I have no objections," Kratos said. _I do_, I thought.

"Nor do I," I added. The mayor gave me a look. I got the feeling that he didn't care what I thought, either way. But I gave him a bitchy smile anyway.

I heard the door open behind me, and I turned around to see Lloyd and Genis enter the house. Colette sat up and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier!" She said.

Phaidra nodded. "You're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier. Please accept this small thanks." She got out of her chair, and reached for an item wrapped in brown paper. Excited, Lloyd took it from her and tore the paper off. His face fell when he saw it was a book.

"Oh, wow! _Consto Heusm_! This is pretty rare, isn't it?" Genis asked, taking the book from Lloyd.

"Yes," Phaidra said.

"Uh, thanks, Phaidra. Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" He sounded way too calm. I knew what was coming next, though.

"Yes," Phaidra answered, sounding resigned. I guess she knew what was coming next, too.

"Wow! I want to go, too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd's excitement bubbled over at this point, and I considered something. In this Journey, the more the merrier, right? Even though I'd end up babysitting Lloyd, and he'd get on my nerves, and we'd fight, and yell at each other, having another swordsman and mage in the group would be a big help.

"If Raine is going, I want to go, too," Genis said, sounding determined. I looked at him in surprise, but I understood. Lloyd, Colette, Raine, and I hope myself were really the only friends he had in the village. He'd be incredibly lonely with just Lloyd.

"No." Kratos sounded annoyed. "You'll just get in the way."

"Wh-what?" Lloyd asked, angry.

"Wait," I interjected. "They might be useful." Ouch, I didn't mean it to sound like that.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home." Kratos said firmly.

"But having two more fighters could definitely be helpful. They'll only get better with time, anyway," I argued.

"Yeah!" Lloyd agreed.

"And besides, that's two more meat shields for Colette," I pointed out to Phaidra.

"Wait, what?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"No offense," I told them, shrugging.

"None taken," Genis said calmly.

The mayor slammed his hand on the table, and I jumped. "No. Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home." He glared at Lloyd and Genis, and made a shooing motion with his hand. I gave the mayor a narrow-eyed look. Kratos and him disagreeing with me only made me want Lloyd and Genis along more . . . .

I watched them leave, and Lloyd heaved a sigh before he went out the door, with Genis following dejectedly. I bet they'd prepared their defense and everything. After a moment, Colette got up and scampered out after them. I heard her fall, even after she closed the door, and I shook my head.

"Why are you so intent on Lloyd and Genis going with you?" Phaidra asked curiously.

"For exactly the reasons I said," I told her. My Martelin had improved vastly in the five months that I'd stayed here. So had my fighting skills, too. I'd sparred with Lloyd most of the time, although I practiced by myself sometimes. Genis also taught me some magic. He knew I was a half-elf, so thankfully I didn't have to make excuses about my magic ability with him.

"Will you even consider it?" I asked her, making eye contact.

"If you feel that you're not up to the task," Kratos began.

"Of course I'm not up to the task," I cut him off hotly. "Which is why I'm not going alone. I just feel that we should make no shortcuts when it comes to the Chosen's safety. And I personally don't think that we're going to be enough." I glared at him, then looked away.

"I will consider it, if you feel that strongly, _Niena_." Phaidra answered, folding her hands in her lap. _Niena_ was something she'd taken to calling me recently, as she gained (grudging) respect. It meant "Little Sister", and was a Church term. But since I wasn't an official member of the Church, I guess it was just her way of letting me know who held the real power here.

Colette came in after that, and sat down beside Phaidra. She looked troubled.

"Grandmother . . . when are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"As early as possible," she answered. Colette nodded.

"Are we done here?" She asked, still uneasy.

Phaidra looked at me, then the mayor. "Yes."

"May I be excused, then?" She asked, and stood up anyway.

"Of course. Go rest, dear," Frank said. She smiled at him.

"Guin?" Colette beckoned me upstairs, and I followed her. I heard Phaidra bid the mayor and Kratos good day, and go into the kitchen. We went up to her room, and sat on her bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me. "I'm so happy that you came here five months ago, Guin. I know that your first job is to protect me, but I feel that we've grown as friends."

I smiled. "I'm honored to hear you say that, Colette. And I won't lie to you. I will gladly sacrifice my life to save yours if push comes to shove, but I value our friendship above all else."

She hugged me, surprisingly. I hugged her back though. I felt that she really needed a friend, especially on this journey. Raine was a friend as well, but Raine . . . was hard to get close to. She didn't let people in easily. And I bet Kratos was even harder to get close to.

"Do you think that Lloyd should come on the journey?" She asked me, once we stopped hugging.

"I . . . think that it might be a good idea to have two more people who know how to fight in the group," I said. I got the feeling she didn't want him coming along. "Do you not want him coming because it's going to be dangerous, or . . . because of what will happen at the end?" I felt like I was prying a little, but I wanted to know her motivations.

"Both, I guess. I want him to be safe, and happy, and live a long, quiet life. I don't want to hurt him with the truth. He'd . . . he won't take that easily," she said, bowing her head.

"No. He won't. And I know it will be harder to part with him at the end, too." It will be hard for me, as well.

"Yes," she whispered. "I know that he will be hurt, about being left behind . . . but the pain would be worse if he came with us."

"Then he won't come," I said simply. "Go downstairs and tell Phaidra that. I'll start to pack your things." I shooed her out the door, and picked up the bag that she would be bringing. We'd been deliberating for a few weeks what to bring, and decided on a change of clothes, including undergarments, something to sharpen her chakrams with, some flint, a small blanket, a knife, the information I had painstakingly translated from old Church texts about the Journey, and a small stuffed animal, the only thing Colette had left of her mother.

Colette came back in as I was folding the blanket to lie on top of the other items. "Are you done already? I could have helped," she said, coming over.  
"It's no problem." I closed the back by pulling the drawstring and tying a bow. "Are you all set?"

"I . . . I think so." She answered.

I sighed. "Well, there's always something you've forgotten, so I guess we'll find out in a couple of days, right?"

She giggled. "Right!"

"Are you tired? You need to get all the sleep you can." I said, walking over to her drawer and pulling out her sleeping clothes.

"Yes, I – " She cut it off with a yawn. "I feel exhausted. But I want to go see Lloyd before tomorrow. To tell him . . . what time we'll be leaving."

I set her clothes on her bed. "Alright. Let's go."

We left the house, after informing Frank and Phaidra about where we'd be going, and met with Kratos, who was wandering around the village.

"Uh . . . Mr. Kratos? Guin and I are going to go to Lloyd's house. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" She looked timid. Hopefully Colette didn't have the same apprehensions I did. I made a mental note to ask her later.

"I'll go with you. And thank you for the offer, but I will be fine." He answered simply.

"Alright, then," she said. As we passed Raine and Genis' house, we saw them outside, with Raine's hands on her hips and Genis looking scared and really guilty.

"Professor? Genis? Are you all right?" Colette called worriedly.

"Yes," Raine said tersely. "We're fine. Where are you going at this hour, Colette?"

"To Lloyd's. I need to tell him when we're leaving tomorrow." She answered, looking down.

"And to get her present," Genis snarked. Raine glared at him, and he winced.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Raine asked.

Colette smiled. "Sure."

We made the journey in silence, Kratos at the rear (my insides squirmed when he was behind me), Colette, Genis, and me at the front. Raine was slightly fuming the whole time, and I whispered to Genis, "what'd you do? I haven't seen her this mad in a while."

Genis looked upset. "I . . . I went to the human ranch today."

"But what about the non-aggression treaty?" Colette gasped.

"Yes, what about it, Genis?" Raine snapped. Genis winced.

"Sorry. I know. But the Desians broke it first!" He defended.

"What happened? Did they see you?" I asked seriously. I doubt that he knew about the cameras at the Ranch, so even if he _thought_ that he made a clean getaway . . . .

"Y-yeah. I . . . was visiting a friend with Lloyd, and they saw us. But, Lloyd and I killed the ones who saw, so it should be okay . . . right?" His eyes were big, and I could tell that he'd been crying.

I tried to give him a comforting smile. "As long as there was no one else who saw you. We can only hope, at least."

He looked down. "Yeah . . . ." His voice was low, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Who was it that you were visiting?"

"A woman named Marble. . . I bring her food sometimes. But the guards. . . .I think they . . . ." He trailed off.

"It's okay," I said quickly. "Genis. . . you did a good thing. Helping her out. I'm sure it made a huge impact on her life, and I'm sure that she valued the time she spent with you."

"Y . . . you think?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Definitely. And . . . even if she did die . . . . She's in a much better place now."

He didn't say anything to that, and I was silently grateful for when we reached Lloyd's. Losing a friend was hard. But being responsible for their death . . . was unthinkable. This would haunt Genis for a long time, I know.

I heard some commotion from inside the house, and Lloyd ran out, with a very pissed-off look on his face. "Oh . . . let me guess . . . you heard that just now?"

Genis' face fell. "I'm sorry, because of me, you . . . ."

Lloyd shook his head. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Lloyd," Raine interjected, "you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

He looked at her. "Okay."

She smiled at him. "Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace."

"Sure."

They went inside, and Raine and Genis split off to talk to each other by the edge of the woods. I milled around uncertainly, but saw Kratos go off to the side of the house. I followed, not ready to let him out of my sight.

But he was just looking at the gravestone in the back. Lloyd's mom.

He turned around when I came near. "Do you know whose grave this is?"

"Yeah. It's Lloyd's mom," I answered. Anyone would be curious about a gravestone, I told my gut.

"Hmm . . . . Anna. Is his father still alive?" He asked, turning back towards the grave.

"I have no idea. But I believe Dirk raised Lloyd from when he was very young." I didn't know much about Lloyd's past, and I doubted that Lloyd did either.

"Yes . . . ."

I gave him one final look, and then forced myself to turn around and walk back to the front of the house. Unfortunately, my feelings had only intensified since this morning, and I'd be a fool now to ignore them. Lloyd and Colette had come down by now, and Lloyd was talking to Genis and Raine.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Colette. She nodded.

"Guin . . . do you think that the Desians are going to come after the village because of what Genis did?" Colette asked.

"I don't know. A Desian ranch is home to all of the Desians who live there. It's very well guarded, which means that there were probably more people who were on lookout and who saw the fight. And . . . well, there's only one place two boys could have come from. They might have retribution, yes." I tried to be as honest as possible without telling her about the cameras.

"But . . . they broke the treaty first!" She said weakly.

I shook my head. "Colette. . . I know you don't believe me, but those weren't Desians as the Temple. I don't know who they were, but if anyone broke the treaty, then. . . ." I lowered my voice. "It was Genis."

She looked down. "We should leave even earlier tomorrow, then, right?"

"Yes, Chosen," Kratos answered for me, and I nodded my agreement.

"Let's go home, then," I said. "You need to sleep."

She said nothing on the way back, and I split off to Raine and Genis' house when we got there. "See you tomorrow!" Colette called.

"Yeah," I answered. Raine nodded, and so did Genis. We went inside, and I grabbed my pack and placed it at the foot of my cot on the floor. Then I grabbed _Y Samsonis Trest_ from the bookshelf and gave it to Genis. "Will you please make Lloyd read this?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll try. Listen . . . be careful on the Journey, okay?" And then he hugged me. I was shocked, but hugged him back. Genis was never one for physical contact, which was probably because Raine hit him so much.

"I will. I promise." I went over to my cot, and sat down. Every part of me was tired, but I remembered how it felt, traveling alone every day to get to Iselia. It was going to be both easier and harder tomorrow. Easier because I didn't need to worry about getting killed in my sleep, but harder because we had a much higher sense of urgency. I laid down, and closed my eyes.

_O Goddess of Light, I ask you for divine protection on my Holy Journey . . . ._

* * *

There was no big turnout the next morning, which was nice. We met at the plaza, and then left, Kratos and Raine leading the way, and Colette and me following behind. We made light conversation the whole way, stopping at the House of Salvation between Iselia and Triet at noon.

"You told Lloyd that this is when we're leaving, right?" I asked Colette as we at a light lunch.

"Yeah. I hope he's okay," she said.

I smiled at her. "Cheer up. It's such a nice day outside."

She smiled back. "You're right."

"Are you done?" Kratos asked, sitting a distance away.

Colette and I shared a look, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. "Why don't you come sit with us, Kratos?" She asked. Well, maybe we weren't thinking the same thing.

"If you're done, we should get moving," he said, not moving.

I looked at Colette, and she nodded. "We're done."

"So am I," Raine said. "We'd best get moving."

Colette and I packed our things, and resumed our journey.

* * *

**As always, please review.**


	4. The First Surprise

**Hello! My traffic stats say that people are looking at my story, which makes me very happy. :)**

* * *

There was a smell of rotting bodies when we reached Triet. Colette, Raine, and I immediately covered our noses, while Kratos did nothing. Once we entered the town, it became clear where the smell was coming from: a body was wrapped in a cloth sheet by the gate, a few meters from where we were standing.

"What happened?" Colette asked, horrified.

"An execution, probably," I answered. "The Desians control this area, too."

Raine nodded. "We should stock up, and move on as soon as possible."

"Yes," Kratos agreed.

Colette still looked sick, so I took her arm and said, "Why don't we get rooms at the inn? We should rest before leaving."

Raine crossed her arms. "We need to leave quickly."

"By the time we reach the first Seal, it'll probably be night," I replied, irritated.

"Guinevere's right," Kratos added. "We should leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Raine sighed, but agreed. Don't worry, Raine, I don't like him taking my side either.

We walked to the inn and took the stairs down to the entrance. The inn was even hotter inside than it was outside; the one person at the front desk stared at us dumbly before launching into Crewell. It took me a second to switch between the two, but I understood the second half of the tirade:

"- and so unfortunately I am unable to provide assistance or rooms for you today but I hope that we may do business again in the future now if you could just show yourself out?" She finished in a questioning tone, and I narrowed my eyes.

Raine snorted. "You're waiting for the Chosen to come through so you're denying anyone rooms?" She asked scathingly.

The receptionist nodded, and then shrugged. "If I show kindness to the Chosen, Martel is going to shower me with good fortune," she told us in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"You're some kind of idiot," I told her flatly, and she narrowed her eyes. But before she could act any more rudely, I slammed my High Order credentials on the counter. "Now give us rooms."

She studied it for a second, her eyes flying across the page, which let me know that she could read.

"Oh . . . sorry. But you'll have to leave tomorrow, for when the Chosen gets here." She handed us two keys and motioned with her head to the rooms upstairs.

Raine took one, and I took the other. She raised her eyebrows at me as we walked upstairs. "I'm rooming with Colette," I told her, in my 'don't argue' tone. And then I grabbed Colette's arm, dragged her into the room, and shut the door to make my point.

"Did you not want to room with Raine?" Colette asked me curiously as she set her stuff down on the table.

"Raine made fun of my cooking a few days ago," I answered cheerfully, sitting down cross-legged on the pad on the floor. It was thin and not much better than the floor (and probably filled with sand mites), but it gave Colette the raggedy bed at the other side of the room (which was also probably filled with sand mites). "And I know that she doesn't trust Kratos, and neither – well, I'd rather room with you." And also at this point I think I might die of suspicion if I slept near him.

She widened her eyes. "Oh, no! I can take the floor!"

I snorted. "Colette. Don't be ridiculous. Let's put our stuff down and get something to eat, okay?"

She looked outside. "But it's still early."

"We need to go to bed early so we can leave early, before it gets hot, or else we'll be too exhausted to get through the Seal," I explained.

Colette nodded and sat on the bed. I got up and stood beside her. "I wonder if anything exciting is going to happen on this trip," she wondered aloud, looking out the window. Unlike in Iselia, which had actual glass, these windows were just holes in the walls with cloth thrown over them as curtains. I wondered if they fastened in case of a sandstorm.

"Exciting? Goddess, I hope it isn't. Why don't we hope for calm, simple, and easy?" I offered.

Colette smiled. "You're right. I kind of sound like Lloyd."

I giggled a little. "You kinda do."

Our first snag happened as we tried to leave town the next morning. The innkeeper must have been gossiping around the oasis, and someone figured out that _we_ were the Chosen's group. We were mobbed when we tried to leave, and ended up wasting two hours, as Colette felt that she needed to make some inspirational speeches, and then everyone had a group prayer. It was way too late by the time that we left, and the sun was way too high for my liking. We traveled slower than normal, and were slowed down even more by monsters we had to fight along the way. Well, I say we, but it was mostly Kratos going after them, and me standing in front of Colette and stabbing anything that came too close. It was an annoying way of battling, but my first duty was to Colette, and frankly I don't care if it bothered Kratos.

It was late afternoon before we reached the Standing Rock, the halfway point between Triet and the first Seal. Colette looked dirty and tired, but I just felt energized. For some reason, I loved the desert.

"We'd better stop here and continue tomorrow," Kratos said with a sigh. Not the first one I've heard all day, either. Man, he loves to let us know how he's feeling.

"What?" Colette asked, confused. I was confused too until I realized he had been speaking in Crewell, and Colette was only half-listening.

"We're resting until tomorrow," Raine told her in Martelin.

"Would you like me to only speak in Martelin?" Kratos asked Colette, in Martelin.

But she shook her head. "Guin hates Martelin, and I'd hate for her to be miserable the whole time. I'll just improve my Crewell." Colette smiled brilliantly, and I felt bad.

"No, Colette, you – " I began, but she shook her head, still smiling.

"It's okay. No one but Iselians speak Martelin, anyway. Crewell is what everyone else speaks." She explained.

"Except Izoold." I added.

"What do they speak?" She asked me, as we all set our things down beside the Standing Rock, using it as a windbreak.

"Fish language," I said, using the literal translation of _Pashinek_.

She laughed, and I smiled. "I'm serious; that's what it's called."

"Here, Colette, Guin," Raine handed us each some dried meat, but I made a face and handed it back.

"No thanks, I've had enough to last me a lifetime," I told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You'll be a burden on all of us if you faint from hunger tomorrow," she said.

"I'll eat tomorrow," I told her, annoyed. "I'm not hungry right now."

"You don't eat enough," she said, her face softening.

Colette giggled, and I gave her a look.

"You really should eat more," Colette said, serious now.

I sighed, and let the matter drop. Almost everyone in the village thinks that I have some sort of eating disorder, because I'm not fat and lazy like the rest of them. But truthfully, my years of living on almost nothing at the Ranch, and when I left it, have given me a tiny, shriveled-up stomach that doesn't like it when I eat. I'm also very short for my age, barely five foot one. Raine thinks that it's because I never got enough to eat as a child. A lot of the poor children in Iselia are like that, short and bony.

Kratos said nothing during this exchange, but I hope he won't use it as an excuse to make snide comments at how I'm not fit for this journey. I can feel him thinking it.

But he said nothing, and we lay down for the night, with Kratos taking the first watch. I settled down quickly, as I was taking the second watch until morning. I fluffed out my bag, which had an extra set of clothes, rope, food, some books, a couple of sharpened writing utensils, paper, a map, a cup, several knives, another flint, a blanket, and a sharpener. It was jam-packed, and lumpy to boot. But I hoped that it covered the necessities, even if it was hell to lie on.

I settled down and listened to the sounds of the desert. Right now I was wide awake, and had a new suspicion to think about: how does Kratos know Martelin? And he spoke it impeccably, too. Even the Iselia children don't know Martelin very well. The language is outrageously complicated, and you can only learn it a few ways: if you're the Chosen, born in Iselia, or very high up within the Church. As in, an arch-Bishop (but also if you're hired as the Chosen's bodyguard, I suppose. Though I have no idea where Kratos learned it) . . . . Of which there is only one. I looked over at Kratos, who was looking just to my left. The uneasy feeling was growing into a full-fledged state of mind. And I can't afford to mistrust the people that I'm putting my life in the hands of. While I don't really like Raine, I trust her to make the right decision regarding Colette's safety. And Colette I trust to put everyone's interests before hers. But Kratos I trusted only to make me wary of him. And to lie.

Kratos woke me sometime in the middle of the night. I blinked my eyes at him, pissed off for a few seconds, before I remembered where I was. I had the beginnings of a headache, which did not bode well for me. Thankfully, I had also remembered to pack Abbey Sleep, a narcotic made from certain flowers that grew around tree roots in Iselia forest, named because it sent you into a deep, restful sleep. It killed the headaches I got, but I wanted to save it, just in case I get a migraine later.

I sat up against the rock and pulled my stuff around me as Kratos settled in. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, intent on listening to the changes in the flowing sand, the rattles and calls of monsters in the night. I listened for footsteps, or particularly close hisses and barks, unable to see anything in the pitch black of the new moon.

I could sense the dawn approaching by the animals scuttling towards their holes and their noise softening to a hum. I looked over at Kratos, and saw that he was up. I walked over to Colette, who was sleeping soundly. I hated to wake her up, but we had to get moving.

"Colette," I said, gently shaking her shoulder, "it's time to get up."

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at me, sleep clouding her eyes. "Already?" She asked, confused and groggy.

I grinned. "Yep. Up and at 'em."

She sighed, and then sat up and began collecting her stuff. Her chakrams lay swathed in tough clough inside her bag, and she got them out and clipped them to her belt. I believe that Raine invented the buckle, so that if she yanks them a certain way, they will break free, but hold still if she's just walking.

Raine handed me some dried meat, and crossed her arms. "Eat it," she said brusquely.

I gave her a look and bit into the tough, flavorless meat she'd prepared before the journey. Truthfully, I wasn't hungry even now, but I knew that the desert sun and travel would sap my strength, and I really would faint if I didn't eat, so I forced it down.

"Happy now?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She nodded, satisfied. "Yes."

I sighed. We continued onward to the First Seal, a seal of "fire and death", according to the _Riels_. Yay.

We spent two hours trekking northeast to the Seal location, completely silent and without any monster attacks, thankfully. Finally, I saw some structures rising out of the sand, seemingly from nowhere. I squinted, making sure it wasn't a heat mirage. I had been seeing those all day.

"Is that it?" Colette called, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Maybe," I answered, and we walked closer to investigate. And received a very strange surprise.

"Genis!" Raine shouted, and ran over to a structure that was propped up on a fallen pillar, providing shade to its occupant underneath.

Genis was indeed there, and not heat exhaustion on Raine's part, like I first thought. We ran toward him, and saw Noishe laying down and panting in a similar structure just to his left. Genis looked wilted, like valley flowers in late July, but perked up when he saw us.

He scrambled out from under the shade and to his feet. "There you guys are! I've been waiting for an hour!"

Raine marched over, and then looked like she was going to slap him. "Waiting? Waiting?! Why aren't you in Iselia?"

Something came over Genis' face then, and Raine quieted immediately. I walked forward and kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He had tears in his eyes, but he shook his head 'yes' and wiped them away. "It's . . . kind of complicated, but . . . I need you guys' help. Lloyd's been kidnapped by Desians."

Colette gasped, and let out a drawn-out breath. Raine closed her eyes, and Kratos widened his. "In Iselia?" He asked.

"No," Genis answered, "when we got to Triet. They attacked him and then took him away. They were looking for him specifically, I think."

I got up. "Looking for him? Why?"

"I think they said something about his exsphere," Genis said, unsure.

_His exsphere,_ I thought. Was it because he had one and wasn't a Desian?

"We have to save him!" Colette demanded, balling her hands into fists.

"Yeah!" Genis agreed.

Kratos, to my surprise, did not immediately disagree, but said nothing instead. Raine, however . . . .

"Genis, Colette, we can't take time off – " Raine began, but they began shouting.

"We can't leave him to die there!" Genis said, tears popping in his eyes again.

"He'd do the same for us!" Colette agreed, turning to Raine. "Professor!"

Raine turned to me, surprisingly. "And what do you want to do?" She asked, tired.

I gave her a look. "That doesn't matter. What does the Chosen wish?" I turned to Colette.

She smiled at me, determined. "We'll save him! So, where is he, Genis?"

Genis turned and pointed at the Standing Rock. "It's this big sand-colored building on the other side of the rock."

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know that there were Desian Ranches in the desert."

Genis shrugged. "So, let's go!"

"Hold on," Kratos interjected sharply. "It would be foolish to travel across the desert any later than midmorning and then expect to storm a ranch later."

"But – " Genis started, and Raine cut him off.

"Kratos is absolutely right," she said. "He probably won't be killed on the first day – " Colette paled " – so we have some time to plan."

"But we don't even know the internal schematics of the Ranch," I pointed out. "Unless you do?"

"The what?" Colette asked.

"Building plans," I explained, and then realized that I had used a Crewell word in the middle of a Martelin sentence.

"Of course I don't," Raine replied, irritated.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" Genis yelled, balling his fists.

"Calm down!" Kratos snapped at him.

I sighed. Kratos obviously had no idea how to deal with Genis, neither did Raine, though she'd been living with him for over ten years.

"Why don't we _all _calm down," I suggested. "Genis. What can we logically expect if we run straight to the Ranch and barge our way in?" I prompted.

"Guinevere –" Kratos began, but I shushed him.

Genis sighed. "I know, I know. We'll likely be too exhausted to deal with half the guards at the front."

"And what happens if we're exhausted and surrounded by Desians?" I went on.

He sighed again, and drooped a little. "We'll die and the world won't be saved."

"Exactly." I nodded. "So let's go back to Triet."

Colette and I started back to Triet, and the rest of them followed. Why is it that all adults have forgotten what it felt like to be a child? And speaking of children, why is such a smart kid like Genis so adamant on behaving like a child? It's a conundrum.

Later, in a back room of the inn, we planned how we were going to rescue Lloyd. Still, Kratos seemed in favor of it, for some reason. Raine, of course, was all for leaving him to die.

Unfortunately, we were at an impasse. We just didn't know enough about the situation to properly handle it. And besides, our little force of five wasn't enough to storm a Ranch and expect to get out alive. Even if three members were half-elves.

Hours later, Genis and Colette were forced to go to bed. Raine wanted me to go, too.

"You need to preserve your strength," she told me, looking bone-tired herself.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not about to fall over dead."

Raine sighed. Her and Kratos. Geez.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked, crossing my arms and staring down.

"What can we do?" Raine answered, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Almost nothing," I said.

We were all silent for a few moments until Kratos spoke up.

"Why don't we just make our way there tomorrow and play it by ear?" He suggested. Well. _That _was a weird figure of speech, though I know what it means. I don't think Raine does, though, from the look on her face.

"What?" She asked, right on cue.

"It means . . . um, just do something and figure out the details along the way." I explained.

"Huh," she muttered. I didn't bother holding back my grin. Make that _two _things that I know that Raine doesn't. The first one is a secret.

"It's as good as any plan." I stood up. "I'm going to bed." I walked upstairs to my room and found Colette and Genis already asleep. I sat down between Colette and the door and made myself comfortable in a sitting position. I was used to it from long hours of sleeping in Palmacosta alleys, always upright and alert.

But my eyes closed quickly and I fell asleep in seconds, completely unprepared for the day ahead.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you.**


	5. Well Met

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, you know the drill - school, work, school, sleep, school . . . Enjoy!**

**EDIT 5-20: Apparently I had a long section of text, and then two sentences later basically repeated myself for another three paragraphs . . . not quite sure how that happened. But. It is fixed!  
**

**Also, my line breaks are sometimes disappearing. I know that's a common site problem, but I'm just letting you know it's this website and not me being lazy. -.-**

* * *

We woke early again today but avoided the front entrance this time. On the way to the Standing Rock, Raine grilled Genis about everything that had happened in Triet with the Desians and Lloyd. Even though he gave us no new information, Raine continued to press him until I intervened.

"There's no point to asking him anymore, Raine." I said, irritably. "He doesn't know anything else."

She just sighed, but went quiet, and we continued in silence. I looked at Colette and Genis. They were tense-looking, Colette was unconsciously fingering her chakrams, and Genis was biting his lip. I turned to Raine and Kratos. Raine, like the other two, was tense and worried, but Kratos just seemed calm. Tranquil, even. Me, I didn't know how I was feeling. I was worried about Lloyd, sure, but if he really was in a Desian Ranch, he wouldn't be killed on the first day, as Raine said.

Yet I don't think that he's at a Desian Ranch. There simply is no Ranch in the desert, unless they built one yesterday when no one was looking. I have a sinking feeling that he's in the hands of the not-Desians . . . the Renegades.

I'd heard little but rumor of them before I turned fifteen, but that year they made a strategic strike against one of the mills on the Nexing River, crippling almost a third of Ranch power. Tempers ran high and I heard the first definitive whispers of them; they were the higher-ups' best-kept secret, I suppose. But I know that they pretended to be Desians to fool the people of Sylvarant, and only people who have lived in close proximity to Desians all their lives, and who know that the Renegades exist, could distinguish them.

But why would the Renegades care about Lloyd? If in fact that they held him? I didn't know what their purpose was, except to mess with the Desians. They didn't seem to do much else, and if they were a resistance organization, well, they weren't doing a very good job.

But all of this is pure conjecture. I know nothing except Genis thinks that the people who took Lloyd were Desians, they mentioned his exsphere, and he was taken into the desert. Certainly Desians would try to take back a stolen exsphere, but they wouldn't bother kidnapping him first. They would just kill him and take it. Hmmm . . . .

The desert was curiously devoid of monsters today, so we made it to the Standing Rock more quickly than yesterday. Once we reached its base, Raine turned to Genis and asked, "Where is it, exactly?"

"On the other side," he answered. "It's facing open desert, not the mountains. It's pretty hard to see unless you're standing right on top of it."

We started to circle the base of the miniature mountain. Now that it was blocking the wind, silence settled on us again. I realize now how quiet it is without Lloyd. He was just so easy to talk to: easy to tease, to joke with, to spill your secrets to . . . .

After about an hour and a half, we saw it. It was a gigantic building that was painted exactly to match the rock face behind it. From a distance it would be nearly invisible. It was looking more like some kind of Desian Ranch now, and it explained why I hadn't heard of one in the desert. With camouflage like this, I doubt event the locals know that it exists.

Colette's mouth was hanging open at the sight. Even I had never seen something like this, so well concealed, sitting under everyone's noses for who knows how long.

"So where's the door?" Colette asked, and everyone but Kratos looked at her. He had walked away and way busy examining the exterior. Yet another suspicious activity. Who could not be bowled over by this sight? Even Raine shut up for once.

"Over here, I think," he murmured, but I heard him and walked over. There were slight indents and changed in the coloration, and . . . .

"A scanner," I mumbled. Then winced. I shouldn't have said that out loud. I'm not supposed to know what that is. But it looks like Raine is busy examining something else, and Colette and Genis are too far away. I hope Kratos didn't hear me. I hope he doesn't ask.

But he doesn't say anything, merely calls attention to it and calls Raine over.

"What is it?" She asked, studying it closely. I said nothing, but backed away, feeling torn. Should I say something? Clearly this is the entrance, but scanners generally only open to specific people, so even if I say something, one of us surely wouldn't be able to open it . . . .

Suddenly the section of the wall made a whirring sound, and Kratos and I readied our weapons as the door opened, revealing two very surprised Desian look-a-likes. I ran through them and pushed them out the other side, holding the sliding doors open while Kratos dispatched them. The whole exchange took about three seconds, and only one fake Desian managed to let out a little shout before he died. Colette and Genis ran up to us.

"Whoah!" Genis said, with wide eyes.

"Let's go," I said, and they followed me in.

* * *

I'd lived in a Ranch for seven years, and hoped that experience might help me find my way around this labyrinth, but I was wrong. This was nothing like Kvar's Ranch, sprawling like a city. This had probably upwards of thirty floors, and hundreds of staircases. But every up staircase didn't always lead to the next floor, and the down staircases didn't lead to the floor below. Doors led nowhere, and sometimes took you on circular paths that lead you right back to where you started. I had a feeling that the designer of this place enjoyed mind games and puzzles, and I was sure that there was a solution to this chaos. I just had to find it.

And another thing: we'd seen very few people besides the two we killed at the entrance, and a few more in the halls. That was about ten total; in a Desian Ranch we'd see ten in the entrance alone. Plus the alarm. It was going off when we walked inside, but turned off thirty minutes later. Hopefully it drew all of the other soldiers to another part of the building, but it's been off for a while, and I am getting worried.

"This is starting to freak me out," Genis said quietly. I started a little. It had been a while since anyone had talked, and we all looked at him. _Me too_, I privately agreed. We'd been probably walking in circles since we got in here, and I couldn't find the entrance again if I tried. Until we find Lloyd, and probably after we find Lloyd, we're effectively trapped in here.

I sighed in frustration, and kicked the wall we'd stopped by. Raine glanced at me, but said nothing. "This is ridiculous. Who builds things like this?" I glared at the door, armed with yet another scanner, the scanner encircled with a line of blue and a line of red . . . . Each scanner in each room had similar lines, sometimes different colors. It turns out that we can operate the scanners, for some reason. I don't really know what their purpose is, if they're not locking doors. The lines must mean _something_, but all these rooms look the same, have the same function. They're just _rooms_, each leading to another identical room, and that room leading to another room. Sometimes we'd stumble upon something different, with machines that I didn't even know how to describe, all performing different functions. They weren't refining exspheres, that was for sure.

"This is getting on my nerves," Raine said, sighing. "We're completely lost, and each new room gets us even more lost."

"Yeah," Genis and Colette echoed. Kratos said nothing, but had a strange look on his face. I realized that I hadn't really seen many of his facial expressions since we started traveling together. Everything on his face had been mostly neutral, except for now. Now, I guess he was frustrated.

I sighed, and sat down against the wall. We were getting nowhere fast. I frowned slightly. I'm not really sure where that came from, but it's something my father used to say. I thought about him for a second, then pushed it out of my head. Thoughts of my father always drew up complicated and mostly painful memories that I didn't have the time to deal with right now. Though a little sliver of a memory managed to worm its way into my mind, a senseless rhyme that I was taught in another language. The first language my father taught me. I remember nothing of it except the rhyme, obviously a children's rhyme for learning colors. Even though it has been years, the words still flowed in my mind . . . .

_Naught is here but blue and red_

_Danger lies where green is lead_

_Purple safety, but no new clues_

_Yellow a crossing to where you'll lose_

_Pink a mix of red and white_

_But white is not a friend of light_

_Follow brown to where you started_

_Follow gray and you'll be parted_

_Only orange will be your friend_

_But beware what orange and black portend,_

And other such nonsense. It goes on for hours, listing every color and every shade and every combination of them. It was the one thing of my father's that had stuck with me. A useless children's rhyme that I'd painstakingly translated from whatever language it was in . . . . It didn't really rhyme in its native language, and I worked hard to make it rhyme in Crewell.

The lines, the scanners, the trick rooms and doors, the false staircases . . . someone had a lot of time on their hands, but for what purpose? I was getting a feeling that the scanners were to keep track of what doors opened and closed. They didn't need locks; the mazelike building was security enough. And I was sure that the colors around the scanners had something to do with the layout of the building. Otherwise no one who worked here would be able to find their way around.

I got up and looked at the scanner and colors again. I sighed, and then decided to do it. We've nothing better to go on, and we can't _possibly _get more lost. I thought of the rhyme again. _Naught is here but blue and red_. I activated the scanner, and poked my head through that door. It was empty, as usual, and had no other doors, unlike this room. I walked over to another door. This one had a green circle around it, and I decided to save it for last. The next door had a pink circle, a blue circle, and a red circle, and I opened it. The corresponding room was pitch black, and my heart started to beat very fast. I bet it was completely empty, too.

The next scanner was surrounded by a brown circle, and I knew that room was where we came out of. That left the last door, with the green circle. I readied my weapon and opened it, with everyone watching me intently now.

I narrowly avoided being blasted by yet another automated defense machine, and stabbed at it through the opening. Its red eye blinked off and it fell to the ground. Danger lies where green is lead, indeed.

I felt giddy, lightheaded, and utterly ridiculous all at once. What if this whole building were designed based on an old children's rhyme? A rhyme I had not found repeated in all of Sylvarant, for some reason. Well, it was probably ancient then, an old relic of the Church. Though I don't remember him ever mentioning it, I've held the belief that my father was a disgraced member of the Church, which is why he pushed my away from the Church so much during my childhood. But he must have realized that Martel's was the only way . . . ?

I shook my head and dislodged that train of thought. It was useless now, and we had bigger problems to deal with. I had to remember the rest of the rhyme, it must hold the key to this place.

"What's up, Guin?" Genis asked curiously.

"I think I've figured it out," I said quickly, excited.

"How do you mean?" Raine asked, standing up too.

"Well," I started, then stopped. How much of my past should I mention? Then I mentally snorted. I didn't need to mention anything at all, merely that I knew the rhyme. "This is going to sound strange, but I think that this place's design is based off an old children's rhyme." I braced myself.

They said nothing, but stared at me like I was crazy. Except Kratos, however.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, somewhat intensely.

I shifted, uncomfortable. "Well, the rhyme is mostly about colors. The first line goes, 'naught is here but blue and red', and in that room" – I gestured to it – "there was _nothing in it_. The one I just opened had that machine in it, and the line that pertains to green goes, 'danger lies where green is lead'. The line about brown goes, 'follow brown to where you started', and I bet it we follow all the brown doors we'll go back to the entrance."

Everyone was still silent. I was beginning to feel embarrassed. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. But we have nothing else to go on, and, well, we can't get more lost."

"Why not?" Raine said, and everyone stood up. "So where should we go?" She sounded a little condescending, and I frowned at her. But it didn't matter. My crazy idea was the only thing in this place that made sense, and I had to remember more lines. The poem had hundreds of them, but I didn't know if there was one specific color that leads to somewhere specific, too.

"I'm not sure," I said. "We should avoid all green doors at the very least, and brown ones too, they'll only take us back to the entrance." I thought about it some more. "Pink doors will be pitch black, and red and blue ones will be empty. I know yellow talks about a crossing of some sorts, we should look into those, but be careful . . . gray ones too, and orange is supposed to be 'your friend', whatever that means. Purple should be safe as well, but may not necessarily lead anywhere."

"That sounds complicated," Colette said with furrowed brows. "How will we remember it all?"

"There's hundreds of lines," I told her, getting worried myself. "I don't remember them all, and most of them aren't very specific. It wasn't designed as anything other than a poem to learn colors and various words. What I'm telling you is a translation from the original language, so I may be mistranslating it."

"What is the original language?" Raine asked.

I hesitated. I don't know what it's called, don't know anything about it other than that single poem. "I don't know."

"Well, can you say a couple of lines? Maybe I know it," she said.

I hesitated again. That was a well I didn't want to peer down, to draw from. My past was locked away in the bottom of my heart and the back of my mind. But would a little poem hurt? I guess this is more important than me shying away from my memories . . . .

"All right," I said heavily. I cleared my throat, then started speaking. "_Huluin stai neorn in, tle shonen kakee seen, abbottens steharve glo, i nyenain gresh alu yo._ Do you know what it is?"

Raine looked bewildered. "Well, it sounds somewhat familiar, but I can't say I understand anything of it."

"It sounds made-up," Genis quipped.

I glared at him. "All languages are made-up."

He held up his hands. "Okay, don't get so defensive."

"I think it sounds pretty," Colette offered, smiling a little.

"Well, it's not important right now. We need to keep moving." Kratos said from the corner. I started, forgetting he was there. But he was right.

"Yeah. Let's go through the brown door and look at our options," I said, and everyone agreed.

We walked through, me and Genis in the lead, Colette and Kratos in the middle, and Raine dragging behind, looking thoughtful. The brown door led us to the room before, and we found an orange door there, too. I opened it, and we continued on.

There we found another blue and red, another green, a purple, and a black. I knew that purple was safe, but we wouldn't find anything; just to make sure I opened it, and it lead to another room, this time with only one more door. It was green, and we left it alone. The black door, though. I concentrated hard on what little I remembered but couldn't think of what black meant. Orange was forward – wait, no, orange was your _friend_. Something leads forward. Was it black? Or was it . . . _white and blue_.

Yes, that was it. _Onward leads the white and blue, though brown and green will harry you._ So if we come across white and blue, we should go through there. But what does black lead to?

"Where did you learn that poem?" Raine asked suddenly, drawing me out of my reverie.

I looked back at her, annoyed. "My father," I answered shortly, then went back to the poem. Black, black, what does it say about black –

"Where did he learn it?" She asked.

"I don't know, and it's not really important right now," I snapped. "Stop bothering me." She huffed quietly, but I ignored her.

_Black the only path to where,_

_In many doors and winding stair,_

_Will secrets reveal about the light_

_As only fits the darkest night._

Those four stanzas hit me suddenly, and I remembered that they were the last of the poem. Black was the color of night, where everything hid, yet unfailingly the light would come and out the secrets. Well, that was how my father explained it to me. It seems black lead to the unveiling of secrets, and hopefully our destination. I'm not sure if the poem mentioned anything about which colors kept prisoners.

"Black might lead us to where we need to go," I told everyone, and we stepped through yet another door.

Well, as it turns out, I was right. Black lead us to our destination, the scanners tracked who opened which door, and whoever was keeping track did not want us getting deeper into this building. As we went through black door after black door, more and more soldiers were thrown at us, and the bodies started piling up. But still no sight of Lloyd, or the mysterious leader.

I had a sinking feeling that it was Rodyle, another Desian Cardinal, rumored to be incredibly strange, intelligent, with an unorthodox Ranch in a hard-to-reach location. All I know about him is that Kvar dislikes him because he is far too full of himself. I hope that this isn't his Ranch; he is a crafty opponent, and incredibly driven.

But my fear was for naught, as through the last black door we reached a long hallway, different than all other rooms we'd been in previously.

"Finally!" Genis exclaimed.

Maybe a little prematurely, as we were beset by about ten more soldiers at once, and had a difficult time of it.

I placed myself in front of Colette, and concentrated solely on protecting her. Kratos mowed down anyone in his way, but he could only deal with so many at once. Genis and Raine were overwhelmed by themselves, and when Colette saw they were in danger, she immediately ran over to defend them, which meant I ran over to defend _her_, thus defending Raine and Genis. But we were a good team, and killed everyone in our way.

I felt satisfied, but Colette looked down, as she stared at the dead soldiers, eyes still open, glassy, and full of pain. She kneeled next to one, and bowed her head. I waited for her to finish, then stopped her from going to another one.

"Colette . . . we can't waste time." I tried to say it as gently as possible.

"It's not wasting time," she said, hard.

I didn't know how to say that finding Lloyd was more important than honoring dead soldiers. I closed my eyes, thought of my father for a second, then opened them. "Life is for the living." I said simply. "And that's what we have to concentrate on. These people are in the hands of the Goddess, but Lloyd is not. He needs us right now."

She sniffed. "You're right. Okay."

We peered down the hall, at the large array of rooms to choose from. None had scanners, or colors.

"So . . .," Genis said.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's just pick one."

How we ended up picking the right one, I will never know. Just proof that the Goddess smiles on the Chosen and Her acolytes. We barged into a room where a panting, trembling Lloyd stood with swords drawn, facing down a stout, oddly familiar man with a strange weapon. It seemed similar to a claymore, but it also had an exsphere attached to it.

"You," I murmured. I remembered who he was now. The man we'd seen at the Temple in Iselia.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis shouted, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Are you hurt?" Colette asked, completely taking her eyes off him.

"He seems all right," Kratos murmured, mostly to himself.

Me, I think that he looks exhausted.

"You guys all came for me?" He asked, sounding relieved. I gave him a small smile.

"Perfect timing," the man growled, again in Babath. "I'll take care of everyone at once!"

"He's going to attack!" I snarled in Martelin, and we braced for battle.

* * *

**That's it, kids, thanks for watching. :)**

**Just think of the poem that Guin's talking about like the Mother Goose rhymes. (Although readers outside of the US may not have any idea what I'm talking about, so just think of whatever common nonsense rhyme from your childhood about morals and learning words and whatnot.) **

**Also, this is not my favorite chapter. It's taken me a while to update because of this chapter right here. Sorry for the wait, but it should be much smoother sailing from now now (get excited). **


	6. We Wander Not

**I have edited the first chapter! Cleaned it up, and it now makes sense in context with the rest of the story. Please reread, it's actually good now. -.-**

**Shorter chapter this time.  
**

**Just out of curiosity, does anyone actually read these author's notes? I mean, I do. If you read them, and are inclined to review (please review!) or PM me, then I have a question: does anyone share my rabid love for boxes? Like, pretty boxes, not cardboard boxes. I mean, hatboxes, magnetic boxes, like the ones you get at Jo-Ann's or Michaels or whatever. BOXES BOXES BOXES. **

**Enjoy! (Or if you don't enjoy, let me know -.-)**

* * *

This man proved a tough opponent. My primary objective was to protect Colette, but as he was the only one in the room, I could leap into the fray with her being relatively safe in the back.

"Stay back, _do not approach him_. If he comes at you, run away," I hissed to her with a hard look. Then I ran forward to join Lloyd and Kratos at the front line.

The man's weapon was shaped like a sword, but had a long reach and an exsphere attached to it, which I knew made it resistant to dulling and lighter in the hands. Kratos could not get a clear shot with Lloyd charging in his way, and neither could I. Also, their weapons had a much shorter reach than his, while mine was longer, which meant that I was going to do the most damage. If they'd let me break his guard, then they'd get a clear shot deal heavier damage. Kratos I'm sure I could communicate that to, but Lloyd . . . I don't know.

He was darting in and out, frustrated that Lloyd kept knocking him back. We locked eyes, and he gestured to him. I nodded, glad that we understood each other. We waited until Lloyd sprung back, and Kratos grabbed him by the back of the collar. I ran forward and slid to the left as he slashed his sword downward at me, then quickly stabbed at his lower abdomen. He bellowed in pain, and then Kratos released Lloyd. They both stabbed and slashed, but by then the man regained his footing. By now Lloyd got the picture, and he and Kratos backed off to let me at him again. But this time when he swung at me he ran past, straight for Colette . . . and right into one of Genis' icicles. Colette managed to get off a few Pow Hammers before I stabbed him in the back, in a small chink in his armor to the right of his spine, nearly opposite where I stabbed him in the front.

He yelled in pain, then spun around to meet me again, a new light in his eyes. Genis was casting quickly behind him, and Colette was heeding my advice and staying on the defensive, but Raine surprised everyone when she gave a mighty yell and whacked him on the back of his head with her staff. He stumbled forward and Kratos darted in to stab at his neck, but he somehow managed to lift his sword enough to block it.

Though that impact was too much for him, and he dropped his sword on the floor, groaning with pain. "I underestimated your abilities," he rasped in Babath again before running out of the side door.

Raine rushed ahead to his fallen weapon and picked off the exsphere. She started muttering to herself when I interrupted. "You should probably take that. And we need to go."

We went outside to the hall, and back into the maze. This time we went through the brown doors and out trip was cut down by half.

"How do you know where you're going?" Lloyd asked, bewildered.

"Guin figured it out," Colette chirped, awfully sunny for what had just happened.

"Really? How?"

"Save the chitchat for later," Kratos growled. "We need to hurry."

We all fell silent, and finally reached the end after twenty more minutes of going through door after door . . . I'd really like to have a few words with the designer of this building.

But once we were in the desert we slowed our mad pace, and Genis doubled over, heaving with effort. Surprisingly, Noishe was there, waiting for us, pacing back and forth and howling. I bet he was scaring all the monsters away, whether he knew it or not.

"Noise! You came too?" Lloyd ran over to him and started petting his fur. Noise whined and nuzzled him.

"I have a question," Raine piped up. "This crystalline object . . . is it an exsphere?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What are they, exactly?" Raine asked me. I opened my mouth, but Kratos beat me to it.

"It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it once we reach Triet." He started heading in that direction, and we followed him.

"Oh yeah, you use an exsphere, too." Lloyd said casually as he and Colette fell in step beside each other. I walked behind her, with Genis and Raine.

"So you noticed," I heard Kratos faintly murmur, sarcastically, from the front.

"Well, duh," Lloyd snorted, the sarcasm going straight over his head. Genis and I shared a glance and a smile.

* * *

I'd forgotten about the rotting body, and the smell hit me anew as we entered Triet. I sighed. It was a horrible end to a rather productive and exhausting day.

"Man, I'm beat," Genis moaned. "Let's go rest."

"Seconded," I added. "Let's go back to the inn."

Someone in the crowd, however, shouted, "the Chosen has returned!" The entire town poured out from the cracks and blocked off our entrance to the inn. I felt something boil within me.

"Let us through!" I snapped, walking in front of Kratos and waving my spear around. Everyone backed up three meters and eyes me apprehensively. "The Chosen is tired and wishes to rest, unless you wish to deter her from the Regeneration?" I gave everyone the stink eye, and they looked abashed, and backed off.

Colette walked up beside me. "Ah, forgive me, but my companions and I must rest for the evening. But, um, I will still be here tomorrow, and we can all pray together in the morning." She smiled beckoningly at everyone, and seemed sad to turn them away. But the townspeople cheered and left us quickly.

I nearly ran and led the way into the inn, and into our rooms. "We can talk in here," I said, going into Raine and Kratos' room. Everyone filed in around me, and Colette was smiling at me, almost laughing. I gave her a look, and her smile broadened into a grin.

Colette, Genis, Lloyd and I sat down on the one bed. Genis lay down and closed his eyes, not quite falling asleep, and Colette and I sat side by side with our backs against the headboard. Raine and Kratos remained standing.

"So before we get on the exsphere, I just want to know one thing." Lloyd said rather seriously to me.

"What?" I asked, tired, yet a little guarded.

"How did you know how to get around the building?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, wondering if Lloyd would believe me. "It's based on an old children's rhyme about colors. You did notice the colored circles surrounding the scanners, right?"

"Uh . . . ." He looked sheepish.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, in the poem certain colors pertain to certain things. And the building's colors were based off of the rhyme." I explained dully.

"How did you think of that?" He sounded impressed and confused at the same time.

"I don't know," I said, resting my head on my knees. "It just popped into my head."

"Really? Wow, I'm glad you were there, Guin!" He said cheerfully, curiosity sated. I looked at him curiously. So, no interrogation about where I'd learned it, what it said? That was nice break from Raine, Ms. Suspicious of Everyone.

"I want to know something else," Genis said from the space in front of me. He was on his back with his arm over his eyes. "What was that guy saying to us? I didn't know the language."

Raine frowned. "I recognized it as Babath, but it must have been a dialect, because it was hard to understand."

"It was as much of a dialect as Martelin is to Old Martelin. And it's pretty safe to say that the Babath you know has morphed into Old Babath now, Raine." I said, head on my knees again.

"Did you understand it?" She asked, sounding a little affronted.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything important."

"But can you be specific?" She asked more kindly. I looked up at her.

"Just, like, I'll take care of everyone at once, in the beginning, and he said that he underestimated us, at the end." My Martelin was getting sloppy as I got more tired.

"How do you know it? If it's modern, that is," Raine asked.

I squirmed a little. I couldn't exactly say that I knew people at the Ranch from this area. I mean, there are so many it's pretty much a requirement within the Ranch. Lots of people were displaced when the Church came in and swept everyone who wasn't 100% with the Church away, and the isolation of the desert had become a little haven for half-elves. But they were virtually forced into the Desians after the Church closed in. I decided on a lie of omission: "I had a few friends whose ancestors were from this area. Language gets passed down, you know. Besides, all I really know is conversational Babath. I don't know how to read or write it or anything." Well, their parents were from this area. Some of my friends were here at the purge themselves, all those years ago.

"Hmm, yes. I can't speak it. I can only read and write it, and the ancient form at that, before the desert people started speaking that strange mix of Martelin and Crewel." She said, her hand pinching her chin. "Though that was . . . five hundred . . . ." Her mumbles faded, and I hoped that she didn't press it. Although it seemed she was lost in thought.

Everyone was quiet for a second, then Raine rapidly shifted topics.

"So this is an exsphere, yes? Can someone explain what it is then?" She examined it intensely in her hand.

No one said anything for a moment. I didn't want to speak up at all; out of everyone here I probably knew the most about exspheres, but I wasn't sure how much to divulge and if they would ask me how I got my knowledge. I couldn't answer vaguely, _Oh, you know_. Colette and Lloyd may take my side, but Raine wouldn't let up.

Finally Kratos said something. "They're stones of a sort. When attached to a human, they can amplify our capabilities, and awaken new ones. When attached to machines or a weapon they can give it certain properties."

Raine nodded. "What else?"

I looked at Kratos, and he looked at her, expressionless. "Not much else is known about them," Lloyd ventured. "Except that Desians control them, and they make you stronger."

"So could I use it, too?" She asked, excited.

"Not without a Key Crest." Lloyd said immediately.

"They're harmful to the human body without one," Kratos explained.

"Um," Colette mumbled, "couldn't we make a Key Crest?"

Kratos shook his head. "A Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves." He glanced at Lloyd as he said this.

"Yeah, I can engrave the charm – er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore." Lloyd offered.

"Well, is there a Key Crest among any of these materials?" She asked, and then proceeded to dump her bag all over the floor.

Genis sat up immediately and looked at Raine with a "What the hell?" expression on his face.

"Did you bring all of this from your house?" I asked, examining the sword on the floor.

She gave me a look. "Of course. It's valuable research material."

"What? This is all junk!" Lloyd proclaimed, and I think Raine actually hissed at him.

"What did you say?"

During this exchange, Kratos stooped down and picked up something off the floor. Raine turned towards it, and said, "I picked that up outside the human Ranch. It had angelic writing on it, so I took it with me."

"That's a Key Crest!" cried Lloyd.

"But the Crest is half worn off," Kratos said. "It's unusable like this."

Lloyd hopped off the bed and walked over. He took it from Kratos, and after examining it for a second, he said, "I can fix this. Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip this tomorrow." He grinned at her.

"Really? Thank you, Lloyd. I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it." Her eyes were glittering, and she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah, right," Genis muttered, echoing my thoughts. Raine didn't hear him, however, and sent us off to bed. She then went downstairs to rent us another room, as we now had six people and the rooms were ridiculously tiny.

"Let's go," I said to Colette, and saw she was almost asleep on the bed. I touched her arm, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Let's go to bed," she said with a huge yawn. I smiled and we walked to our room. Once there she sat on the bed and was asleep within ten minutes, without even removing her clothes. I lay down on the mat on the floor, and tried to get comfortable. But even on the adobe floor, and with my bruised and sore body, I was bone-tired and nearly fell asleep when Colette suddenly sprang up.

"Guin! You shouldn't sleep on the floor. Come on the bed with me, there's plenty of room," she said, looking tired and a little frazzled. I was too tired and uncomfortable to disagree, so I sat down next to her and we fell asleep, back to back.

Until Lloyd woke us up probably two hours later, opening the door. I sat up and glared at him savagely, hissing _go away_ as quietly as I could, before he woke Colette up. He looked sheepish, and turned to leave, but Colette sat up anyway.

She got up to talk to him, but I huffed and lay down again, falling deep into sleep quickly. Though I did hear her apologize for me being rude. Mentally I rolled my eyes. You know Lloyd, it's not like we didn't just waste a day looking for you when we could have been opening the –

I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up a little before the sun rose the next morning. At first I thought it was still the middle of the night, until I looked more closely and saw the slightest shade of light gray on the edge of the horizon. I got up slowly, and tried not to wake up Colette. I'd see what the plan was for today before bothering her, though I guessed we were going to leave within the hour to the seal again, this time with Lloyd and Genis in tow. At least, I think they're coming with us.

Downstairs in the common room I found Lloyd sitting at a table by himself, eyes closed and slumped over

"Hey," I said, sitting across from him. I honestly didn't expect him to be awake, but he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hey."

I didn't say anything, but stared at him for a second. Then, I said, "why did you and Genis leave Iselia?"

He looked down. The corners of his mouth turned down as well, and he didn't say anything for a moment. I almost took back my question, when he spoke. "We were banished. The woman that Genis helped at the Ranch . . . Marble . . . ." He trailed off, and I immediately understood. Sometimes the captives tore off their exspheres just as they were about to reach maturity. They turned into giant monsters, ferociously strong, and usually managed to bust their way out of their cell, killing fellow captives and guards in the process, before they could be contained. It's possible that they unleashed a monster on Iselia, and Lloyd and Genis were banished because of that.

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. "It's okay."

But he shook his head. "No, I want to tell you. They turned Marble into a monster, and set her on the village. We . . . we had to kill her," he said hollowly.

She probably wanted it, I thought to myself. She was probably in so much pain . . . I've been near a captive when it happened, only once in my lifetime. Their mana went . . . out of control, I guess. There's just really no other way to describe it. Even though their voice was warped, you could hear that they were screaming in pain and fury. Expheres are so useful, so amazing . . . and so cruel and unnatural. I think we forget that these stones were made by nature, and are just as dangerous as any wild animal.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." I looked at him, but he wouldn't look at me. Finally, Lloyd looked in my eyes, and I in his. He was sad, of course, but there was a base fierceness that wasn't there before. And determination, and finality. I think he realized something, after being banished, and killing that woman, Marble.

And speaking of Marble, that name nagged on me for some reason. I'm not sure why; it must be similar to some word or someone's name I'd heard before. It was nothing like what I felt towards Kratos: distrust, suspicion, and wariness. I wonder if that is what Raine feels about everyone, all the time.

It must be hard.

"Thanks, Guin," he said softly, and we both looked away.

Shortly Kratos walked in from outside, and stopped in front of the table. "We're leaving in ten minutes. Be at the town gates by then." He left as abruptly as he came, and I went upstairs to wake Colette up.

Both she and Raine were up in her room getting ready when I got there. "We need to be at the town gates in ten minutes."

Colette smiled brightly. "I'm glad we're getting started. Hopefully we'll get the Seal opened today and make it back to Triet tonight."

"Yes," Raine said. "We cannot afford any more delays."

She left, and I rolled my eyes. Colette placed her hand on my arm. "Let's go, then."

We walked downstairs together, and saw Lloyd still sitting at the table, frowning. "Chip chop chip! Let's go, or Kratos will strangle you and you won't be able to come," I told him, slapping his shoulder.

Colette giggled. "She's just kidding, Lloyd," she told him.

I sighed a little, and Lloyd cracked a grin, but he got up and followed us out. "Where's your stuff?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he dashed back into the inn to get his stuff.

We waited with Kratos by the gates, until Raine, Genis, and Lloyd showed up, and we finally set off for the Seal. This time, we dodged the townspeople and managed to leave at a respectable time, though.

Lloyd and Colette happily chatted through the walk to the Seal, with Genis and I chipping in occasionally. Kratos and Raine said nothing, of course. But we reached the Standing Rock earlier than we expected, and stopped only for twenty minutes.

The whole time Lloyd was jabbering on about how excited he was, Genis was mumbling about how that enthusiasm wouldn't last, and Colette was smiling and laughing like I hadn't seen in days. I watched them, glad that Lloyd and Genis ended up coming with us. Glad that Colette had her old friends to keep her company until the end.

Eventually we got moving (Kratos and Raine loudly complained about wasting time), and made our way to the Seal. It looked exactly the same as yesterday, same fallen pillars and half-buried structures. We walked down a stone path, narrowly twisting and curving through ancient structures, until we finally got to the Seal door.

Raine's eyes lit up and she ran over to the entrance. "Is this it? Ooh, this must be it. This stone is obviously of a different composition that the surrounding stone!"

Meanwhile, Colette and I examined a pedestal near to the stone Raine was slavering over. "This has my family's crest," Colette murmured.

I felt excited just looking at it. "It may be the Oracle stone," I said. I was honored and overjoyed to see it. It was a fable of the Church, that the entrance to each Seal was locked by an Oracle stone that the first Chosen, Selta (Spiritua in Old Martelin; she was born in Hemyet, long before it became Triet), placed there to ensure their safety. This must be the Seal then. This is all happening! This is really, finally happening! The past five years of my life have all been for this moment.

We looked at it some more, until Raine noticed our interest in it. "That must be the Oracle stone," she said. "Try placing your hand on it."

She did, and it moved the stone slab that Raine had been drooling over. "Wow! I guess I'm the Chosen after all." Colette said, excited.

"Yes, we knew that already," Genis said, sighing.

"How did that work?" Lloyd asked.

"It must be enchanted with magic to identify the Chosen," I said. "Let's go inside."

But Lloyd had already charged in. We all sighed collectively and followed him in.

Kratos was the last go in, and I heard him mutter, "I hope he can maintain that enthusiasm."

* * *

**Yep. Review? But thanks for reading this far anyway!**


End file.
